<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Battlefield by Buffyworldbuilder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959998">The New Battlefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder'>Buffyworldbuilder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a grim crossover set in Starling City. The growing criminal element is attracting vampires and other evil entities. Willow senses a hellmouth may be developing. When she and Xander arrive, they both discover a surprising connection to Felicity. Their presence opens the Arrow team's eyes to what's really happening. Can they save the city before it's too late? No Oliver.</p><p>Warning: There are at least three characters' deaths in this chapter.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or BTVS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After the Climb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is set in the middle of season 3 of Arrow after “The Climb”.  However, Oliver does NOT survive the battle with Ra’s al Ghul.  He will not be in this story.  This is a darker Arrow story that focuses on Felicity.  It is about five seasons after BTVS.  I plan on this being a Felicity/Xander pairing.  This story isn’t for Olicity fans as there is no Olicity at all in this story.  However, chapter one does focus on the real feelings between them before and after Oliver faces Ra’s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******Verdant******</em>
</p><p>Felicity couldn’t believe it’d been a week since Oliver had stood in front of her telling her that he loved her before walking to face down Ra’s al Ghul.  Her fear for his safety was so all-consuming that she never even said it back.  By the time her normally agile brain had registered that he was leaving to fight a battle to the death, he was gone.  She’d been too upset to chase him down and say a proper goodbye.  God, she hadn’t even kissed him!  She didn’t know if she could let him back in again only to lose him.  The fact that he’d been gone a week and they hadn’t heard from him made her think she’d made the right choice.  Something bad had happened to him—Felicity could feel it.  There’s no way Oliver would keep them waiting like this if he was okay.  He was either seriously hurt or he was dead. </p><p>Roy and Diggle came downstairs.  “Man, things are getting seriously bad outside!” Roy said.  “It’s like the bad guys know Oliver’s gone.”</p><p>“We don’t know that he’s gone,” Diggle said with disapproval.  “Oliver will be back.  You’ll see.”</p><p>Felicity was silent when Diggle looked to her for her support.  She knew what he wanted from her, but she couldn’t give it.  “I’m not so sure, Dig,” she said, her eyes full of sorrow.  “I have a bad feeling.”</p><p>Laurel came down and noticed the silence.  “Hey, guys.  What’s going on?” she asked, looking from Felicity to Dig to Roy.</p><p>“I think we should go look for Oliver,” Felicity said.  “We haven’t heard a word, and it’s been a week.  Something is wrong.”</p><p>Roy noticed the computer screen that had the security cameras displayed.  “Someone’s at the backdoor,” he said.  When the person raised their head and looked directly at the camera, they all knew who it was.</p><p>“Nyssa is here,” Felicity said in alarm.  The sick feeling in her stomach spread as the four of them quickly went to the door to greet the demon heir.</p><p>As soon as they open the door, they saw League members behind Nyssa.  Wary, Diggle moved in front of Felicity—always the protector.  “Do you have word about Oliver?” he asked her, not wasting time on niceties.</p><p>Nyssa was solemn as she moved aside.  The men behind her parted and more were revealed.  Felicity gasped as she realized they were holding a litter with a body on it.  Since the body was completely covered, she drew the obvious conclusion.</p><p>Laurel moved forward.  “Is that Oliver?  Is he okay?” she asked.</p><p>“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Felicity asked, her eyes dry.  She had known.  Somehow, she’d felt his light go out of the world.  The man she’d loved, who loved his sister more than his own life, was dead.</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Nyssa said.  “He fought with honor.  Sara can rest in peace.”</p><p>“Oliver didn’t kill her!  Surely, you know that!” Laurel exclaimed.</p><p>Before Nyssa could say anything further, Felicity spoke up, “Oliver’s dead!  He died because Sara was killed.  It’s enough.  We’ve lost enough.”  She didn’t want to think about what could happen if they discovered Thea had done the deed.  Oliver wasn’t here now to fight for his sister.  It was up to them to protect Thea.  Neither Nyssa nor the League could ever know the real truth.</p><p>Roy and Diggle stepped forward.  Dig moved the cover back, revealing Oliver’s face.  It was true—he’d lost another brother.  Pain filled him as he gazed down at Oliver’s lifeless body.</p><p>“I can’t believe he’s gone!” Roy said, equally upset.</p><p>“How are we going to explain this?” Laurel asked, wiping her cheeks. </p><p>“Thanks, for bringing him home,” Felicity told Nyssa.</p><p>Roy and Dig took him downstairs for a final time, resting him on the metal table.  The four of them stood there in silence, looking at his body.</p><p>“He’s really dead,” Dig said, a note of disbelief in his voice.</p><p>Roy turned away from the sight of his fallen hero.  Oliver had given him a life, a purpose.  Now he was dead.  Rage welled up in him.  He turned and threw a chair into the glass display holding Oliver’s costume.  Not even Felicity scolded him.</p><p>She was too numb.  She walked over to his body, her hand pulling back the black cover further, exposing his chest.  They all saw the gaping hole where a sword went through him.  The bruising over his body indicated even more trauma.</p><p>Felicity put her hand on his cold chest.  A shudder went through her.  Then she bent down and whispered in his ear, “I love you, too.”  She kissed him for only the second time—the final time.  Without speaking, she left.</p><p>She went home and cried alone.  She cried for hours until she finally fell into an exhausted slumber. </p><p>The next few weeks were a blur.  They went public with Oliver’s death.  Felicity felt that Thea deserved some peace.  She didn’t need to live in uncertainty like they had with their father.  Oliver came back once before.  Felicity didn’t want Thea thinking that it would happen again.   The city had become so violent since the Arrow had left that faking a stabbing from a mugging in the club’s alley way hadn’t been difficult.  Having Laurel claim to witness it made Lance believe it.  Making Dig put on the Arrow costume and fight with Roy and Laurel the same night preserved Oliver’s identity as the Arrow for all time.</p><p>It hadn’t been an easy decision, but it was one Felicity had insisted on.  Oliver wasn’t there to protect Thea, so it was up to them.  If his identity as the Arrow came out, Oliver’s enemies would be gunning for her.  Felicity didn’t want any excuse for Malcolm to draw her even closer.</p><p>A month after Oliver’s death, Felicity introduced Ray and his suit to the team.  The crime in the city had begun to escalate.  After Oliver’s death, Dig went out a few times in the suit so that no one would connect Oliver and the Arrow.  However, by the third week, John just couldn’t do it.  It felt wrong.  He would never be Oliver, and it felt like a betrayal to try.   Felicity knew that they needed more help.</p><p>Laurel was fighting with Roy and Dig nearly every night.  However, the criminals became more vicious.  It was like they were all on some super drug.  Roy would even swear he’d seem them wearing their own frightening face masks a few times. </p><p>“Something isn’t right!” Roy exclaimed as they returned back to the base.  Ray had been with them a week now.  His high tech suit was very cool.  Roy was glad to have another fighter on the team because without Oliver it seemed like they were getting their asses kicked more than ever.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, turning in her chair.  Ray was taking off his helmet.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Roy asked incredulous.  “Everything is wrong!  Oliver is dead!  Thea doesn’t know that her murderous father is the reason.  I am <em>still </em>lying to her!  The criminals on the street have gotten worse.  It’s like they’ve evolved into stronger, more evil versions of themselves.  Everything is wrong!”</p><p>“He’s right,” Laurel said.  “Something is every wrong. I could swear this guy I was fighting tonight had fangs.”</p><p>“We wear masks, so now they’ve decided to wear their own.  It’s some twisted shit!” Roy exclaimed in disgust.</p><p>“It’s normal for the criminal element to respond to what they post as a threat to their livelihood, which is us,” Ray said.</p><p>“No, I’m telling you that it’s something else.  Things have changed,” Roy said in growing frustration.</p><p>“Everything’s changed,” Felicity said sadly.  She turned back to her screens.  The hole inside her had grown bigger every night since Oliver had left.  It was like a piece of her had died with him, and now she was just going through the motions.  “Maybe we should just stop trying to save this city.”  She finally told them the thought that had been lingering in her head every night since they’d buried him.</p><p>“So you want to just give up?  Throw in the towel?  Oliver’s gone so nothing else matters?” Laurel asked in outrage.  “Well, this is my city!  I grew up here.  If you want to go back to where ever you came from, then go!  I’ll quit fighting when I’m dead.  That’s what Sara did.  That’s what Oliver did!”  After her outburst, she left.</p><p>Her anger fueled her as she went out the back door to the club. It kept her distracted, so she didn’t notice when four men surrounded her.  Their superior strength had her pinned.  Her screams weren’t noticed because screams in the Glades were all too familiar.</p><p>Laurel Lance died in a dirty alley like her sister.  Unlike her sister, however, her body didn’t die.  Her new friends were gleeful as they took their new play thing back to their lair. </p><p>Two days later, the city’s newest evil went looking to punish her host’s former friends.  The first person she came across was Ray and Felicity in the lair working on something.</p><p>“Hello,” she said, walking in.  Laurel couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces when she moved in for the death blow.  She knew Ray would be drained of his blood, but she was considering turning Felicity.  It’d be so amusing to black the soul of little miss perfect.</p><p>“Hey, Laurel.  Roy and Dig already left.  They didn’t think you were coming,” Felicity told her.</p><p>“I got a late start tonight,” she said easily.  “What are you two working on?”  Not that she cared.  She didn’t care about anything anymore.  Only blood.  It was so liberating.</p><p>She pretended to listen as Ray went into some boring explanation.  When she got close enough to him to touch, she went in for the kill.</p><p>Ray was completely unprepared for an attack from their friend.  Felicity stared in frozen horror at his lifeless corpse a minute later.  When Laurel’s suddenly deformed looking face smiled in pleasure at Felicity, she finally unfroze and grabbed one of the guns they kept.</p><p>“Stop, Laurel!  I’ll shoot!” she yelled, tears streaming down her face.  What the hell had happened to Laurel?  “How could you kill Ray like that?  He was good and kind and brilliant.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.  He was a real drag,” Laurel said, grinning.  She moved toward Felicity.  “Don’t worry, Felicity.  I’m not just going to kill you.  I’m going to make you strong like me!”</p><p>“Don’t come any closer!  I will shoot you!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Laurel just smirked and kept coming.  Felicity closed her eyes and fired the gun over and over. </p><p>“Ouch!  That hurt!” Laurel scolded. </p><p>Felicity stared in disbelief as Laurel kept coming.  She knew that she had hit her.  No bullets had ricocheted around the room.  They had hit her, yet she was still moving.  A confused and terrified Felicity was at a loss.  Finally, she shoved her computer chair at her.  It only slowed Laurel for a second. </p><p>“What the hell is going on here?” Roy yelled, having ran down the stairs when he heard gun shot.  “Who’s shooting?  We heard shooting!”</p><p>“Thank God!” Felicity exclaimed as Laurel stopped her progress, glancing warily at the guys.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Dig asked.  He looked down and saw Ray.  “What happened to Ray?”  He checked his pulse.  “He’s dead.”</p><p>Felicity was crying hard.  “She killed him!  Laurel killed him!” she yelled.</p><p>Roy didn’t question her; he trusted her with his life.  He pulled an arrow and pointed it at Laurel.  “I don’t know what you’re on, Laurel, but don’t move!” he yelled.</p><p>“We have to call Lance,” Dig said, raising to his feet.</p><p>“Call my dad.  That’s funny!” Laurel said.  She knew not to fight the two men and began to back slowly out of the room.</p><p>“She’s lost her mind!” Felicity yelled.  She looked down at Ray’s body.  Why would she do this?  “She drained Ray’s body of blood like a vampire!”</p><p>Laurel snickered.  “That’s because I <em>am</em> a vampire!  For a genius, you’re kind of stupid!” Laurel informed her before hitting Roy hard enough to have him fly back several feet.  She used the distraction to make it to the stairs and was out the door.</p><p>Felicity knelt down at Ray’s side, crying.  First, they lost Oliver and now Ray.  It looked like they’d lost Laurel, too.  “How could she do this?  I don’t understand,” she said, grief choking her.  The hits just kept coming.</p><p>“She said she was a vampire.  Was she for real or is that the new gang?  I’ve seen bad guys where these weird masks.  I thought they were masks anyway,” Roy said, trying to puzzle it out. </p><p>“When I was overseas, I heard locals talk about vampires, but I thought it was just ignorant superstition,” Dig admitted.</p><p>“How are we going to explain this?” Felicity asked, looking up.  “Ray’s too high profile.  Oliver had died once, and both his parents were dead.  People weren’t overly surprised to hear about his death.  We can’t cover this up.”</p><p>“We must move the body away from here.  Move him some place near his company,” Diggle advised.</p><p>So that’s what they did.  Felicity felt sick when they left Ray in the alley next to Palmer’s Technology.  However, she made an anonymous 911 call so that his body would be discovered quickly.</p><p>Then she called in Laurel’s father and tried to convince him that she had seen Ray die and that it had been Laurel.  Felicity spoke to him from her office at Palmer’s.</p><p>Lance looked at her in disbelief.  “Is this some kind of sick joke?  Laurel wouldn’t kill anyone!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Laurel’s not the Laurel you know.  She’s changed.  Considerably,” Felicity said.</p><p>“She’s not human anymore,” Dig added.  He’d been posing as Felicity’s bodyguard since Oliver’s death.  It was what he did when Oliver first met him.  It also explained why he’d be spotted near Felicity.  Her higher profile job at Palmer’s made it not so unusual.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lance demanded.</p><p>“Haven’t you noticed that some of the criminals are not right?  They’re too strong.  Some seem to be sporting fangs,” Felicity informed him.</p><p>“I don’t get out in the field like I used to,” he replied, shaking his head.  “But I know that you both must be working too hard.  I know losing Oliver was hard on you both.  It’s normal to look for a reason.  Sometimes bad things happen.  There’s not a reason.  However, blaming my daughter for draining the blood of a man she barely knew is just crazy!”</p><p>“She tried to kill me, too, and she would’ve if Dig hadn’t been there,” Felicity said flatly. She was worried for Quentin.  He was a good man, and she didn’t want to see him dead at his own daughter’s hand.  She’d convinced Dig that he had to be warned.</p><p>Lance stood up.  “This discussion is over.  I’ll go talk to Laurel.  I’m sure she’ll be able to account for her whereabouts,” he said.  He left.</p><p>Dig called Roy.  “Follow Lance.  He’s going to see Laurel.  I can’t imagine it’ll end well,” Dig said.</p><p>Roy did as he was told, but no one answered at Laurel’s.  Frowning and muttering to himself, Lance left.  Roy looked up at the hot sun and wondered if the stories he’d heard about vampires were true.  Did they only come out at night?  Was that why crime was so much worse at night?</p><p>Roy kept watch at Laurel’s until the sun set.  He wasn’t overly surprised when she came out of her place.    She was on the phone, but he couldn’t hear anything.  He called Felicity to give her an update.</p><p>“Follow her.  I’m worried that she’s going to hurt her father,” Felicity said.</p><p>“She wouldn’t do that,” Roy said, frowning.</p><p>“She killed Ray without hesitation.  She’s like a different person, Roy.  I don’t think anyone is safe—not even Quentin,” Felicity said grimly.</p><p>Roy followed Laurel, who did end up going to her dad’s.  He greeted her at the door.  When Laurel hugged her dad, Roy relaxed.  Surely, things would be okay.  However, he moved closer to the window so that he could keep an eye on things.  He heard Lance ask about her whereabouts.  Roy was shocked when Laurel confessed to killing Ray.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Lance asked in horror, his mind racing.  “What did you take?  We’ll get you help, sweetheart.  Don’t worry.  I’m going to take care of you.”</p><p>Laurel smiled malevolently at him.  “Sorry, Dad.  There’s no help for what ails me,” she said.  She moved closer to her dad.  Roy debated on breaking through the window.</p><p>“Did Ray attack you?  Is that why you killed him?” Lance inquired, looking for a reason that would make sense.</p><p>“No, Dad.  He’s too nice to ever hurt a woman,” she said with a snicker.  “I was hungry.”</p><p>When she lunged for her father, Roy made his move, breaking through the window.  However, she moved too quickly and had her father in a choke hold before Roy could release an arrow.</p><p>“Laurel, what are you doing?” her father asked, still not comprehending.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you,” she said simply.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Roy said.</p><p>“Can you believe that Thea’s little street rat is the Red Arrow?  He’s the one that was helping Oliver try and save this city,” Laurel revealed in disdain.  “Too bad he doesn’t seem to get that it’s doomed.” Before Roy could release an arrow, she snapped her father’s neck.</p><p>Roy released an arrow that lands in Laurel’s shoulder.  “You missed!” she said with a smirk.  Then she threw down Lance’s body and escaped out the front door.</p><p>Moving to Lance’s side, Roy checked his pulse.  He was dead. </p><p>Unable to process what has happened, he moved slowly back to their base.  When he told his team what had happened, they are too numb to say much for several minutes.</p><p>Finally, Felicity wiped her eyes.  “I can’t believe this is happening!  Why would Laurel kill Ray and Quentin—he was her father!”</p><p>“Why would she drain Ray’s body of its blood?” Dig questioned. “We know why.”</p><p>“So vampires are freakin’ real?” Roy asked, still struggling to believe it.  “But vampire or not, I don’t get why she’d try to kill her friends and her father.  He was the only family she had left.”</p><p>They were so preoccupied with their own musings that they failed to notice two new arrivals standing at the foot of the stairs.  A man and a woman stepped closer.  The man spoke.  “Your friend is dead.  Now a demon is wearing her face and has access to her memories.”</p><p>The three remaining members of team Arrow turn quickly.  Dig instinctively pulled out his gun while Roy cocked an arrow.</p><p>Felicity frowns at the appearance of the two strangers.  “How the hell did you get in here?” she asked them.</p><p>The man, who was wearing an eye patch and carried himself with the air of one who’d seen too many battles said, “That isn’t nearly as interesting as <em>why</em> we’ve come.”</p><p>The three facing him brace themselves, expecting more bad news.</p><p>*****<em>Chapter End******</em></p><p>
  <em>As you can see, this is dark.  I hope you’ll want to read more.  It’s much different than other stories I’ve written, but I’m hoping you’ll give it a chance.  Reviews are very welcome and appreciated. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****Xander’s P.O.V.*****</em>
</p><p>It had been five years since they had closed the hellmouth in Sunnydale.  The slayers’ council was reorganized with Giles and Buffy as its head.  Willow and Xander handled two different branches.  Willow recruits—or rather finds—witches while Xander handles the slayers’ care.  Dawn and Andrew are in charge of the Watchers.  Dawn managed to get her degree in history in three years and was almost through her graduate program.  The discipline Buffy had to fight; Dawn had to study.  There were a few surviving Watchers Giles could’ve used to train and recruit watchers, but after the deception of the First, the Scoobies were wary of trusting outsiders for lead positions.  If they weren’t in the final Sunnydale battle, they weren’t a position of leadership within the new organized IWC.</p><p>Robin and Faith did all the training of the newbies.  They stayed with Xander primarily for a full six months or a year before he let them near Faith.  Her intensity could be too much for the youngest of them.  Xander was always protective of his girls.  Buffy and Kennedy handled the advanced training with older or more experienced slayers.  Kennedy’s arrogance caused Buffy to keep a tight rein on her the first few years they were outside of Sunnydale.  Kennedy was experienced and capable, however, so Buffy knew she had to be used effectively.</p><p>When Robin and Faith had broken up a few years ago and Willow and Kennedy followed soon after, though, changes had to be made.  Now Faith worked with Kennedy, and Buffy had Robin partner with her.  It was a good fit because Faith had no qualms about teaching Kennedy some humility.</p><p>After a time, though, the leaders spent less time training and more time putting out fires.  Because Willow had unleashed so many foot soldiers for Good with her spell, things were unbalanced.  The Powers That Be (TBTB) were allowing more violent demons to break into their realm.  Places with strong evil elements and high crime rates were beginning to attract dark supernatural elements.</p><p>A few weeks ago, there had been signs indicating that a new hellmouth was trying to form in Starling City.  They had been watching the city closely.  Willow, though, was uneasy.  The citizens of the town were being forced to fight back.  Vigilantes had been popping up in the city for a while.  When the lead vigilante, the Arrow guy, disappeared, the city really had started to unravel.  Willow decided that she needed to investigate in person.  Predicting a hellmouth emergence wasn’t an exact science.</p><p>Buffy agreed, but she insisted that Xander go along to scout out the situation.  He had good instincts for determining if it was a foothold situation with the supernatural underworld or a true birthing of another hellmouth.  Also, Buffy was still a bit protective of Willow.  She had learned to fully emerge herself in only the good magics, but Buffy never wanted to put her in a situation that might make it easy to embrace the easier dark magics.</p><p>Before heading to Starling City, Willow tracked the IP address that seemed to always be around when one of the city’s vigilantes pop up. </p><p>“I got it!” she yelled to Xander.  “This vigilante group should be our contact group.  They have been fighting a losing battle and don’t know it.”</p><p>“So you want to just pop in on them?  What if they’re a shoot now and ask questions later kind of group?” Xander pointed out.</p><p>“I’ll be on guard.  You know, I can stop anything that comes at us,” Willow said confidently.  “Unless they have their own witch, but I don’t think so.  They do have a very smart hacker, though.”</p><p>“I’m ready to go when you are.  After we make contact, we can bring in a team to set up a base,” Xander said.  “You know where to go?  I don’t want to get lost in a strange city.”</p><p>Willow smiled and held out her hand.  “It’s some kind of dance club.  From what I can tell, the activity during non-club hours is always down in the basement,” Willow said.</p><p>Xander grinned.  “Cool.  It sounds like that’s where their secret lair is!” he observed.  As a fan of comics, he had a soft spot for vigilante superheroes.  It was nice to know that there were others out there without superpowers fighting the good fight.</p><p>She teleported them to the basement of some building.   Xander started to ask where the hell they were when Willow held her finger to her lips.  There were voices very close.  They walked slowly toward the noise, stopping at some stairs that led up to the club probably.  The small group talking was upset.  Xander and Willow listened, hoping to find out more about them.  One of their own had been turned into a vampire, but they were struggling to accept it.  Willow nodded, so Xander stepped forward with her.</p><p>Xander made their presence known. "Your friend is dead. Now a demon is wearing her face and has access to her memories."</p><p>There were three people in the room, two men and a woman.  They all turned quickly when Xander spoke. The large African American pulled out his gun while the young guy aimed an arrow at them.</p><p>The attractive blonde frowned at the appearance of the two strangers. "How the hell did you get in here?" she asked them.</p><p>Xander stepped closer and gave them a grim smile. "That isn't nearly as interesting as <em>why</em> we've come,” he said.</p><p>The two men and blonde woman face him.  Their dismay and trepidation were clear, and Xander could tell that they were braced for a blow.</p><p>“We are here to help,” Willow assured them, giving them a friendly smile.</p><p>“Who are you?” the woman asked.  “How did you get in here?”</p><p>“I’m Willow.  This is my best friend Xander.  We’re what you’d call experts in the supernatural,” she said.</p><p>“Supernatural?” the young guy said incredulously.  “Like vampires?”</p><p>“Exactly like vampires,” Xander said.  “Vampires are real.  When a person becomes one, they have died, and a demon takes over their body.  Your friend is dead.”</p><p>“No, she’s not!  She was just here!” the women exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>“That was her shell,” Willow said.  “Your friend is gone.  However, she has access to all your friend’s memories, so she will seek to destroy all remnants of her former lives.  Normally a vampire kills their family and friends first.”</p><p>“She killed her dad—she loved her dad,” the woman said, her eyes full of sorrow.</p><p>“It wasn’t your friend that killed him,” Willow said, hoping to alleviate the pain she knew they were in.  Xander and Willow would never forget their long-gone best friend Jesse—the first friend to be turned.</p><p>The woman was silent as she thought about what they were saying.  Xander could tell by the look in her eye that she wouldn’t be easy to convince.  She must be the hacker.  Science and facts would be her thing.  “Not everything can be explained by science,” Xander said.</p><p>“I heard about some strange things when I was overseas, but I thought it was just superstition,” the African American man said.</p><p>“I’m sure most of what you heard was true,” Xander said.  “Don’t be angry at your friend.  She didn’t kill anyone.  The demon that took up residence in her body did this.”</p><p>“Demons?  You expect us to believe demons are real, too?” Felicity asked in disbelief.</p><p>“You’d be surprised what’s real,” Xander said.</p><p>“We can help you,” Willow said.  “How about you tell us who you are?”</p><p>“So you came into the club, and you don’t even know who we are?” the young guy asked in surprise.</p><p>Xander was surprised.  “This is a club?  Cool!” he said.  Clubs always made him nostalgic for his time in the Bronze back in Sunnydale.</p><p>“You didn’t know that?” the guy asked, looking more confused by the minute.</p><p>“Well, I tracked your IP address and the only life signs were down here, so this is where I teleported us to,” Willow explained.</p><p>“Teleportation?” the woman scoffed.</p><p>“How about you introduce yourselves and will tell you more,” Xander said.  “As I said, I’m Xander.  This is Willow.”</p><p>“I’m Roy,” the young guy said.  “That’s John Diggle.  We call him Dig.  She’s Felicity.”</p><p>Since Xander hadn’t given last names, he didn’t press them for theirs.   There would be time enough.  He looked around the room at their operation.  He could see the Arrow guy’s costume in a glass case.  “Are one of you the Arrow?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Felicity said flatly.  Xander could tell that was still a fresh wound.</p><p>“Was it vampires?” Willow wondered.</p><p>“He didn’t die here.  He was killed by the League of Assassins,” Dig said.</p><p>Xander and Willow exchanged a glance.  Why would that group come to Starling City?</p><p>Felicity gave Dig an annoyed look.  Obviously, she didn’t want them learning anything about the fallen hero.  She was protective and loyal, qualities Xander admired.</p><p>“Let’s get back to the fact that you said you could fly,” Roy said.</p><p>“I can’t fly...not really,” Willow said, looking thoughtful.  “I guess if I really wanted to, I might be able to…” Her voice trailed off as she considered the best way to fly.  Would she use a specific spell?  Could levitating be considered flying if she was high enough?  If she lost her focus, she could plummet to her death.  Nope.  She better not try that.  Distracted about the possibilities, she went silent.</p><p>Roy looked at Xander in dismay.  He recognized that look.  He’s seen it too many times on Felicity when she’s in the middle of a puzzle. “Is she trying to figure out how to fly?” he asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Probably,” Xander said, giving Willow a fond look.  “She teleports.  It’s different.”</p><p>Felicity snorted.  Willow focused on her.  “You don’t believe in magic?” she asked, distracted from her musings.</p><p>“I could consider the possibility that some type of contaminate causes something like vampirism.  It’s obvious that Laurel isn’t the same.  We’ve seen the fangs from a few criminals on the street, so we know something’s going on.  But magic?  I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago,” Felicity said, an edge of bitterness to her voice that didn’t used to be there.</p><p>Xander felt an empathy for the woman.  It was clear that she’d been through a lot.  He recognized the look of loss in her eyes.  Xander figured that the Arrow had been someone very special to her.</p><p>“We’ve seen too much to stick our head in the sand.  You can’t ignore what’s happening in your city,” Xander told them.  “If our suspicions are correct, your city’s crime wave isn’t natural.  Things are just going to get worse.”</p><p>“So now you’re blaming the criminal activity on the supernatural?” Felicity scoffed.  “The devil made them do it?”</p><p>Xander grinned.  “You’d be surprised.  Demons are real.  Vampires are real—so is magic,” Xander said.</p><p>Willow saw her doubt and raised her hand, and levitating Roy’s bow into her hand, causing his eyes to bug out. </p><p>“How did you do that?” Roy asked in awe.</p><p>“Magic,” Willow said.</p><p>“Cool!” Roy said eagerly.  “We could sure use some magic helping us on the streets.”</p><p>Dig was decidedly uncomfortable. He didn’t like fortune tellers, magicians, or anything that defied the norm.  He shuddered.  “How about you don’t go floating things around me?” he suggested.</p><p>“Why are you here?  Why should we believe anything you say?” Felicity demanded.</p><p>“We’re here to help you,” Xander said.</p><p>“We have a lot of experience with this kind of thing,” Willow said.</p><p>“I bet,” Felicity said sarcastically.  “Look, thanks for dropping by, but we’ve been doing just fine.  We always figure out how to handle whatever happens.  We’ll figure this out.”</p><p>“Do you know how to kill a vampire?  Are you prepared to kill your friend?” Xander asked.</p><p>The three of them were silent.  Dig finally said, “We’ll do what’s necessary to protect this city.”</p><p>Willow moved toward Felicity.  “It’s okay to let people help you,” she said, trying to connect with the woman.  Willow could sense a deep hurt.</p><p>“I don’t know you.  I don’t know if your magic powers are real or not, but I don’t care.  Just leave,” Felicity said.</p><p>Willow nodded.  “Okay. We’ll go.  We’ll come back tomorrow,” Willow said.</p><p>After they left, Roy exclaimed, “Holy Shit!  Can you believe what just happened?”</p><p>“No,” Dig said, sitting down in one of the chairs.   “I can’t wait to tell Layla.  She’ll tell me to go take a long overdue nap!”</p><p>Felicity was typing away on her computer and said nothing.  Roy and Dig waited a minute or two, but she still was silent.  “Felicity?” Dig prodded.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m using the facial recognition software I developed to see if I can get a hit on two visitors,” she said.</p><p>Dig stood and both men walked toward the computer.  “You’re pretty incredible, you know that?” Roy said, smiling at her.</p><p>“I try,” Felicity said distractedly. </p><p>“Don’t you have to have last names to get a hit?” Roy asked.</p><p>“I’ve hacked into the DMV and U.S. Passport records.  Both require a photo.  I should get last names right about…now,” she said smugly.</p><p>“You got a name?” Roy asked in surprise.</p><p>“Yep,” Felicity said smugly.  She turned toward them and stepped aside so that they could see her monitor.  “Meet Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.  They’re from Sunnydale, California.”</p><p>Dig’s eyes widened, recognizing the town.  “Sunnydale?  Seriously?” he asked.</p><p>Roy looked confused.  “Why?  What’s the big deal about Sunnydale?” he asked.</p><p>“Sunnydale is that town that was swallowed up—literally—by a massive earthquake five years ago,” Dig said.  Felicity typed something on her computer.</p><p>“And those two were in the group of very last survivors to leave Sunnydale when the earthquake hit, turning the city into a giant crater,” Felicity shared.</p><p>It seemed that their new would-be friends knew a little something about survival after all.</p><p>******<em>Chapter End******</em></p><p>
  <em>Any thoughts? Leave a comment! If you liked it, leave a kudos.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Telling Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******The Next Day******</em>
</p><p>Felicity awoke from a nightmare filled night.  It seemed that since Oliver had died all her nights were filled with darkness.  There was no more light.  How was she supposed to carry on without Oliver?  He came into her life and changed it for all time.  Then he abandoned her.  Things were so screwed up.  It really felt like she was standing on the mouth of hell, and it was about to consume her. </p><p>Felicity curled up into a ball and sobbed.</p><p>She went through her workday robotically.  What did it matter?  The city was falling apart.  It was like they were putting a Band-Aid on a severed limb.  Were they wasting their time?</p><p>When she went to the club, she found Xander shooting arrows with Roy.  There was laughter.  It’d been so long since she’d heard laughter. </p><p>“How can you hit a target with one eye?” Roy asked incredulously.</p><p>Xander shrugged.  “Practice.  I grew up on a hellmouth.  Learning how to defend yourself was a matter of survival,” he said.</p><p>Willow looked toward Felicity as she approached.  “Hey,” Willow said.  “How was your day?”</p><p>Felicity shrugged.  “Same old thing.  The company is now owned by the she-witch from hell who has changed the applied science’s focus to something she refuses to tell me about.  I suspect, I’m working for the devil,” Felicity said as she sat down in her chair.</p><p>“You shouldn’t joke about that kind of thing when there’s a possible active hellmouth in town,” Xander told her with a grin.</p><p>Felicity rolled her eyes.  “Are you going to go on about that again?  Things are bad.  The city’s turning into a giant crap hole, but a hellmouth?  I don’t have the energy to argue with you,” Felicity said warily.  She turned around in her chair and brought up some data on her computer.  “I know that you both are from Sunnydale, California.  Your hometown is a crater.  Do you know how that happened?”</p><p>“We shut the hellmouth,” Willow said.  “For good.”</p><p>Felicity could tell that the woman was serious.  It was just all so insane.  How could it be real?  “I’m sorry.  I’m just having trouble wrapping my mind around all the things you guys are saying,” Felicity said.</p><p>Willow held out her hand.  “Will you let me show you something?” Willow asked her.</p><p>“Show me what?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“Just give me a chance to show you.  Trust me,” Willow urged.  “I promise, you can trust me.”</p><p>Felicity looked at this woman.  She was beautiful and her eyes were full of intelligence and kindness.  Felicity took a deep breath and held out her hand as she stood.  Willow beamed at her and took her hand.  “Xan, we’ll be back in a minute,” she said.  Then they were gone.</p><p>“What the hell?” Roy asked.  They had just vanished.  He immediately cocked his arrow, aiming it at Xander.  His formal friendliness gone as fear for Felicity filled him.</p><p>John appeared. “What’s going on?” he asked, seeing the arrow pointed at Xander and Roy’s noticeable anger.</p><p>“The redheaded witch disappeared with Felicity,” Roy said.  “She was there one minute.  Then she wasn’t the next.”</p><p>“She’s fine. Willow teleported her someplace to help make her understand what she’s dealing with her,” Xander said.</p><p>“Why don’t you just sit down right there where we can keep an eye on you while we wait for them to return,” John said, pointing to a chair.</p><p>Xander held up his hands.  “I promise you, Willow won’t hurt her in any way.  They’ll be back soon,” Xander assured them unconcerned.  He sat down in the chair.  “We’re just here to help. We have a team of warriors to help push back the darkness in this city.  It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>John and Roy exchanged a glance.  Neither needed to say anything.  Both were thinking the same thing.  Felicity was their heart.  Without her, their mission would be over.  They sat down and waited for her return.</p><p>******<em>Sunnydale, California******</em></p><p>Felicity gasped, her head swimming.  “What did you do?” she asked.  They were outside.  “Where are we?”</p><p>Willow took a few steps.  Some flower crosses were a few feet away.  She walked toward them, expecting Felicity to follow.  “I brought you to Sunnydale, my hometown—or rather it was,” she said.  She stopped at the flowers and peered out at the huge crater that used to be her home.</p><p>Curious, Felicity walked toward her.  “I read about this.  Did your family make it out?” she asked.</p><p>“My parents did.  We lost some friends.  Xander’s girlfriend died in the final battle,” Willow said, thinking back.  “It’s been five years, but I will never forget the spell I did.  The magics that I tapped into.  It changed everything.”</p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“This is where it all started.  I wanted you to see what a hellmouth can do to a town,” Willow said.  “You think things are bad in Starling City right now, I promise you, if there’s a hellmouth there, things will be so much worse.  This could be your city.”</p><p>Felicity looked out at the hole, feeling sick.  Was this what would happen to Oliver’s home?  Starling City was all she had left of him. </p><p>“I was a sophomore in high school when I met Buffy.  She was new to town.  Beautiful and she chose me.  I was this total spaz of a nerd, who was picked on.  I had three friends.  Xander, Jesse, and Amy.  The week that I met Buffy, she was befriended by the most popular girl in school right away.  However, for reason, Buffy chose me and Xander to hang out with.  Then a few days later, I was almost killed by a vampire, and Jesse was turned into one.  Xander had to kill his best friend.  I’d never kissed a boy or a girl, but I staked vampires in my spare time.  Once I learned about Buffy’s calling as a vampire slayer and what those monsters did to our friend, I knew that I could never just stand back and let her do it all alone.”</p><p>Felicity listened in dismay.  “You were in high school fighting those things?  Really?” Felicity asked.</p><p>Willow nodded.  “It was hard.  We lost so many people we cared about before we graduated high school.  Our graduation ceremony literally turned into a fight to the death.  We survived,” Willow said.  “We worked together.  We learned to adapt and change.  I got more and more into magic, and I became more of a help.  I was just a computer hacker who helped with research.  Then suddenly, I was this badass Wiccan who channeled enough magic to bring Buffy back from the dead.  It was incredible.  Buffy showed me that I could change the world.”</p><p>Felicity thought about her story, and she thought about the past year.  Meeting Oliver had changed her life, too.  “Oliver did that for me.  He took me out of my safe little cubicle and made me a part of helping make our home a safer place.  He saw me, and he loved me.  Then he died and left me, and it’s like a part of me has died,” Felicity said, her voice breaking.  She kneeled down, crying once again.  How did she have any more tears inside her?</p><p>Willow’s heart ached for her.  She kneeled down next to her, putting her arm around her as she cried.  “It’s going to be okay.  I promise,” Willow assured her.</p><p>“Saving Starling City was Oliver’s mission,” Felicity sobbed.  “If he’d stayed in Starling, he’d probably be alive.  But the big dumb hero had to save his sister’s life.  He’s dead, and she’s not!  It’s not right!  He should be here with me!”</p><p>“Why did he leave?” Willow asked, curious.</p><p>Felicity wiped her face on her sleeve and looked up.  “Thea’s father is Malcolm Merlyn.  He faked his death after setting off an earthquake machine and killing hundreds of people over two years ago.  He wanted to level the Glades.  I disarmed one of the machines, but we didn’t imagine he had two.  We found at during Moira’s trial that she’d had an affair—that was Oliver’s mother—with Malcolm, so Thea was Malcolm’s daughter.  Last spring, she left town with him.  He trained her to fight as he learned from the League of Assassins.  Then he gave her some drug that made her obedient and had her murder Sara Lance, our friend, who was a member of the League.  Oliver wasn’t about to tell them Thea did it.  Thea doesn’t even know she did—the drug didn’t leave a memory of what happened. However, Malcom recorded what she did and taunted Oliver with it. He couldn’t tell the League that Thea had killed Sara, so he let them think it was him.  Since they thought he killed one of their members, he had to fight Ra’as al Ghul to the death, or they were going to destroy the city.  Oliver died in her place.”  Her voice broke again.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Willow said softly.  “He sounds like quite a guy.  I wish I could’ve met him.”</p><p>Felicity stood up, composed again.  “Oliver’s death was the beginning.  We lost Laurel, Ray, and Laurel’s dad, Captain Lance.  He was our connection to the police department.  He lost both his daughters.  He was a good man.”</p><p>Willow reached for hand.  “You’re not alone anymore.  Xander and I will stay in Starling as long as it takes.  We have many powerful fighters to bring in to help in the fight.  We’ll take back the city,” Willow promised.  She squeezed her hand.  “We won’t let Starling City become Sunnydale.”  The she teleported Felicity back to the foundry.</p><p>“You’re back!” Roy exclaimed in relief.  He moved and embraced Felicity. </p><p>“Are you okay?” John asked.</p><p>“I’m fine.  She showed me Sunnydale—the hellmouth they closed.  It’s where they lived.  It’s a big crater now,” Felicity shared.</p><p>“Yep, Sunnyhell was good times!” Xander quipped. </p><p>“I think that we can trust them,” Felicity told Roy and John.</p><p>“We need to coordinate and work together,” Xander said.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” John asked, curious.  He was not ready to admit how tired he was.  Only fear for his family was keeping him going most days.  He was wary of the mojo, but power was power.  These new people seemed to have it.</p><p>Steps entering interrupted.  Everyone looked up, tensing to see who else was going to show.  Thea appeared with Malcolm Merlyn.  Felicity flinched.  Roy and John didn’t raise weapons, but they eyed Malcolm.</p><p>Xander picked up on the tension and gave Willow a questioning look.  She spoke into his mind.  <em>Don’t interfere.  Let Felicity handle this.</em></p><p>Thea walked over to the case that held Oliver’s suit.  “Oliver was the Arrow!” she realized.  “That was what he was keeping from me!”  She saw Roy, Felicity, and John Diggle.  Now it all made sense.  Why Roy was so comfortable with Oliver and John.  “You knew that Oliver was the Arrow, and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“It wasn’t my secret to tell, Thea,” Roy said somberly.  Oliver was dead now.  What did it matter?</p><p>“Did he think I’d be angry? He saved lives.  He saved mine, and I didn’t get to say thank you,” Thea said sadly.</p><p>Felicity couldn’t remain silent anymore. She stepped forward, glaring at Malcolm.  “How dare you come in here!” she exclaimed.  “You’re the reason Oliver is dead, and you dare show your face her to us!”</p><p>“Thea deserved to know the truth about her brother,” Malcolm said.</p><p>Felicity stepped closer.  “Careful,” John cautioned.</p><p>“Truth? You think she should know the truth?” Felicity asked incredulous. “How about the truth that you are the reason her brother is dead!”</p><p>“What?” Thea asked, confused.  “He was mugged.”</p><p>“No, that was our cover story,” Felicity said, making a decision.  “Your father used you to kill Sara.  He even videotaped you doing it and played the video to Oliver.  The League of Assassins demanded Malcolm be turned over because they figured it was him.  Oliver was terrified that you’d be blamed, so he turned himself over to fight Ra’s al Ghul, their leader.  That’s how he died.”</p><p>Thea looked up at her father in horror.  “What did you do?” she demanded.</p><p>“I needed to be free from the blood debt I owed them.  I knew the League would use a duel to the death to retaliate, and I knew Oliver would never let you face Ra’s.  I was trying to protect you,” Malcolm said beseechingly.</p><p>“Get out!” Felicity yelled.  “You used her, and you used Oliver.  You’re a psychopath who cares only for himself.  Don’t ever come in here like you have the right to!”</p><p>“You need me.  This city is falling apart.  I can help!” Malcolm insisted.</p><p>“I’d rather die than accept help from Oliver’s murderer!” she said hatefully.  She looked at Thea.  “You’re going to choose.  You’re either with him or you’re with us.  Oliver loved you more than his own life, and he never would’ve asked you to choose.  But there should’ve never been a choice.  You should’ve never let that monster who destroyed half the Glades, killing Tommy, your brother, near you!  Oliver is dead while your father goes free, so make your choice!”</p><p>Thea was shocked.  Felicity’s words pierced her hard.  Roy stepped forward.  “Felicity, back off!” he said, protectively. </p><p>“I will <em>not</em>!” Felicity said.  “Thea is Oliver’s sister.  This is her legacy.  But that man is not ever going to be allowed here!”</p><p>Xander had watched the scene unfold in silence.  Felicity’s pain and strength lashing through the air moved him.  The woman was so loyal, and he admired her boldness.  He looked at Willow, who held up a hand.  Not yet.  He noticed that Willow was watching Felicity with an intensity she didn’t usually use, but he said nothing.</p><p>Thea looked at her father.  She really was a fool.  “You should go,” she told him.</p><p>“Thea.  I’m the only family you have left,” he told her.</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Felicity said flatly.</p><p>“Don’t go too far,” Willow said.</p><p>Felicity glared out her.  “He can’t go far enough,” she said bitterly.</p><p>“The Scoobies are a forgiving bunch.  I’ve done some really bad things, and Xander forgave me,” Willow said. “This is a war.  No weapon should be discarded out of hand.”</p><p>“I think we should regroup tomorrow,” John said, trying to dispel the tension.  “This all has been a lot to take in.”</p><p>“I agree,” Felicity said.</p><p>Willow nodded.  “Our girls are securing a place for us right now.  How about we meet back here tomorrow evening?” she suggested.</p><p>They all agreed. Malcom left first.  Roy escorted Thea out, hoping to gain her forgiveness.  Then John turned to Felicity.  “Do you want me to wait for you?” John asked.</p><p>“We’ll walk her to her car,” Xander offered.</p><p>“Thanks,” John said.  He hugged Felicity.  “Text me when you get home safely.”</p><p>“I will,” she said.  She turned to shut down her computers.  When she was done, she saw Willow staring hard at her.  “What?”</p><p>“Did you know you are a witch?” Willow asked her, surprising her and Xander.</p><p>“What?” Felicity replied in shock.</p><p>******<em>To Be Continued******</em></p><p>
  <em>Never will get why Malcolm was allowed to come and go in Starling after what he did. It really soured me on the show. Comments are very appreciated. Thanks!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******Where We Left Off******</em>
</p><p>“You’re a witch,” Willow informed her.</p><p>Felicity tried to wrap her mind around Willow’s words.</p><p>“When you confronted Malcolm, I could feel your power,” Willow told her.</p><p>“I am <em>not </em>a witch!  Nor do I have any power!” Felicity exclaimed.  “In fact, I’m pretty powerless most days.”</p><p>Xander spoke.  “Will, how could she go so long without knowing?  I mean, if she was a witch, shouldn’t she have some inkling that she was different?”</p><p>Willow shrugged.  “Imagine if I hadn’t been raised at the hellmouth and had no one like Jenny or Giles in my life to tell me magic was real?  Who would I be?” she asked.</p><p>Xander considered it.  “Some computer hacker goddess,” he said knowingly.  Then he looked at Felicity and realized.  “You’d probably be a lot like her.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Willow said.</p><p>“So you were taught to be a witch?” Felicity asked, surprised and intrigued.</p><p>“I was mostly self-taught because our teacher Jenny died before she could teach me.  I got into a lot of trouble teaching myself, though,” Willow admitted.</p><p>“I’m Jewish,” Felicity said.  There was no way she could be a witch.</p><p>Willow grinned and pointed at her chest.  “Rosenberg?  Me, too!”</p><p>Felicity’s mind was a whirl.  Witches were right up there with goblins and monster.  It wasn’t anything she’d ever thought was true.  “This is very weird,” she said.</p><p>“If you have powers, Willow will bring them out,” Xander said confidently.  “You’ll never be powerless again.”</p><p>Felicity really liked that idea.  Since Oliver had left, she’d only felt powerless.  “Maybe we can talk about this later?” she suggested.  “It’s been a really long day.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Willow said, giving her a gentle smile.  “Like I said, we’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“We’ll walk you out,” Xander said.  Felicity led them out of the club.  They walked in the dark alley that led to where she parked her car.</p><p>A man jumped out at them, snarling.  Xander instinctively moved in front of the women and pulled out his stake.  “Step back,” he told Felicity.</p><p>Felicity decided it was time that she started carrying a Taser or a gun.  She wasn’t going to hide and do nothing while others risk their lives.</p><p>When the man jumped in Xander’s face, she realized it wasn’t a man.  It was a vampire.  Xander didn’t hesitate but stabbed his stake hard in the man’s chest.  It turned to dust, and she gasped.</p><p>Xander turned to her.  “Are you okay?” he asked, knowing how shocking seeing a vampire for the first time could be.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Felicity said.  “I guess I can’t deny it anymore.”</p><p>“Yep,” Xander said with a grin. “Vampires are real.  They turn to dust when you kill them.”</p><p>“A lot easier to clean up than demons,” Willow added.</p><p>Felicity groaned.  “Enough.  I have enough to keep me up for days.  I don’t want to start picturing boogie men everywhere,” she said.</p><p>“It does get easier,” Willow assured her.  They stopped in front of Felicity’s car.</p><p>“Can we have your number?” Xander asked, holding out his phone.</p><p>Felicity gave it to him and got both of theirs.</p><p>“Great!” Xander said with a grin.</p><p>“Have a good night,” Willow said.</p><p>“You, too,” Felicity said.  She waved goodbye and got in her car.  As soon as she pulled off, she called Dig.  “You’ll never guess what I saw!”</p><p>Xander turned to Willow.  “That went pretty well,” he commented.</p><p>“Look at you, getting a hottie’s number without much effort,” Willow teased.</p><p>“You know that she’s in mourning, Will.  I don’t prey on the heartbroken,” he said.</p><p>Willow held out her hand.  “I know.  I was just teasing,” she said.  “I really like her.”</p><p>“I don’t think she swings that way, Will,” Xander said with a smirk.</p><p>Willow teleported them to their hotel room.  She gave Xander a look of distaste.  “I don’t want to hit on every girl I meet, Xan,” she said.  “Felicity makes me feel like Dawnie does—protective and stuff.”</p><p>Xander frowned as a thought occurred to him.  “You know I don’t believe in coincidences,” he said.</p><p>“Neither do I,” Willow said.</p><p>“Well, there’s too many similarities between you and her to be just chance,” Xander said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Willow wondered.</p><p>“She’s Jewish.  You’re Jewish.  She rambles, so do you.  She’s a computer genius like you.  And now a possible witch,” Xander said.</p><p>Willow frowned, not sure what his point was.</p><p>Xander, the One Who Sees, declared, “I would bet money that she’s your sister.”</p><p>“What?” Willow asked incredulously.</p><p>“Think about it, Will.  She is a lot like you,” Xander said.  “Don’t you just feel comfortable with her?”</p><p>“Well, yes, but it’s ‘cause she has one of those ways about her.  It’s hard not to like her,” Willow said.</p><p>“The Powers brought us here.  Maybe it’s not just because a hellmouth could be forming,” Xander said.</p><p>Willow considered it.  She’d wanted a real sister her entire life.  The loneliness of her childhood seemed like a dream, but it was a part of her that would never quite leave her.  Her parents had left her alone so much that she’d ached for someone to be there.  Then suddenly Buffy was there, and the loneliness faded.  Her life became exciting and full of meaning and purpose.  Now she had more sisters than she could ever possibly want or need.  All new slayers were connected to her by magic, and she instinctively felt a familial bond with them.</p><p>However, that did not mean she wouldn’t welcome a real sister.  The idea took root inside of her, filling her with excitement.</p><p>*****<em>The Next Day******</em></p><p>Felicity went to work the next day after an exhausting night tossing and turning.  Nightmares of vampires and monsters broke up her sleep every few hours.  She stifled a yawn as she walked into Palmer Technology.  It was good that she’d managed to keep it afloat after Ray died.  The fact that he’d left it to her had been a huge surprise.  Finding out she had to deal with Ray’s sister-in-law, who now controlled his fiancée’s interest in the company, had been a surprise.  The woman had a Ph.D. in physicists and made herself head of the Applied Science division.  Felicity let her have it since it meant she didn’t have to deal with her all the time.  Now, though, she was regretting it.</p><p>She put up with Ray’s almost sister-in-law because he’d been her rock after Oliver died.  He’d loved her even though her heart was too broken from the loss of Oliver.  He understood that she wasn’t able to love him back the same way.  He knew and he was there for her anyway.  Ray had meant a lot to her, but like Oliver, he was gone.  Losing him so soon after Oliver broke something inside of her.  She felt hollow.  Now a demon wearing Laurel’s face was determined to destroy them.</p><p>She made it to her office and began going through her emails.  Her assistant brought her coffee and a bagel. </p><p>“Thanks, Ted,” Felicity said, smiling at him.  It was ironic that she had a male assistant after her own stint as Oliver’s.  But Ted was great. </p><p>“Here’s your messages,” Ted said, handing her a few slips of paper.</p><p>Felicity looked at them and saw there was one from Willow requesting lunch with her.  She sent a text telling her that she’d be happy to have lunch with her.</p><p>After Ted reviewed her schedule, she got some work done.  It was hard to concentrate.  Her mind kept going to Willow and Xander’s tale.  It was hard to believe, but she finally accepted it as truth.  Not only had the teleporting been very convincing, but seeing Xander kill a vampire made it all too real.</p><p>The good thing was that they wanted to help Felicity and what was left of their team.  It almost seemed too good to be true, an answer to a prayer.  For the first time in a long time, she had hope.</p><p>Around noon, Willow showed up without Xander.  His suggestion that Felicity might be her sister kept her up all night. She was weighing the probability.  Her parents had traveled so much.  However, when she was very young, her dad had traveled without her mom.  That was when her mom had stayed home to watch her.  When she was eight or nine, they started leaving her with a nanny.  It seemed unlikely that her scientific, detached father had had an affair, but it wasn’t impossible.</p><p>When she stepped out of the elevator, she didn’t know what she was going to say to Felicity.  She had wished for a sister and then she’d gotten Buffy and Dawn, who’d filled that void.  She couldn’t love them more if they were related by blood.  They’d spilled enough blood together to be bonded for life.  But the thought that Felicity might be her sister made her nervous to see her.  What if she was her sister but didn’t like her?</p><p>Felicity stood up as soon as she spotted Willow coming toward her open door.</p><p>“Hey, Willow!” Felicity said, greeting her with a warm smile. “I’m glad you wanted to have lunch.  I get tired of eating alone.”</p><p>“I get it.  I can’t remember the last time I ate alone,” Willow said as they got into the elevator.  “Growing up my parents left me alone for days at a time as they traveled for work.  Then my sophomore year, I met Buffy, and I found out about the supernatural.  I never ate alone again.”  They stepped into the elevator. </p><p>Felicity pushed the button to the garage.  “Where’s Xander?” she asked.</p><p>“He’s organizing our new house with the girls. We’ve rented a house on the edge of the Glades,” Willow explained.</p><p>Willow told her about the girls they brought as they made it to Big Belly Burger.</p><p>“I don’t think I’d like being surrounded all the time about teenagers,” Felicity said after she got her food.  “I didn’t even like myself as a teenager.  All that emotion.  Mood swings.  Everything is life or death.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, with slayers everything <em>is </em>life or death,” Willow said.  She was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Felicity’s father.  It wasn’t something she could just blurt out.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess, I hadn’t thought of that,” Felicity.</p><p>“So tell me about your life before Starling City,” Willow said.</p><p>“I’m from Las Vegas,” Felicity said.</p><p>“Really? I bet that was exciting.  All those shows and stuff,” Willow said.  “Do your parents still live there?”</p><p>“My mom does. She’s a cocktail waitress.  My dad left us when I was little,” Felicity said.</p><p>“You don’t have contact with him?” Willow asked in surprise.</p><p>“No.  He wasn’t exactly an upstanding citizen.  I figure he did something criminal and had to go on the run.  That’s kind of how he was,” Felicity said with a sad smile.  “He never married my mom, though.  I guess he could’ve already been married.  My mom doesn’t think so, of course.”</p><p>“What was he like?” Willow asked, her heart pounding.</p><p>“He was kind.  Not a chatter box like I am,” Felicity said, smiling.  “He was really smart.  Mom always said he was a brilliant scientist, and she felt lucky that he gave her the time of day.”</p><p>“How did they meet?” Willow prodded.</p><p>“The hotel she was working at had some type of conference,” Felicity said with a shrug.  “By the time, I was old enough to really ask questions about him, he was gone.”</p><p>Willow nodded and remained silent while they finished their meal.  Felicity could sense that something was on Willow’s mind.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Felicity asked her.</p><p>“It’s fine.  It’s just Xander suggested something to me that may sound a little but crazy.  I don’t want to upset you or anything, but I can’t just not say something.  What if Xander’s right, and I never knew?  You never knew.  That would just be awful.  So I need to tell you this but I don’t want you to freak out or get mad,” Willow said in one long breath.</p><p>Felicity grinned.  This woman could ramble as well as she could.  Now she got why everyone laughed.  It was funny to listen to.  “You ramble like I do!” she said.</p><p>“Yes!  That’s right!  That’s what Xander said.  You and I have too many things in common for it to be a coincidence,” Willow said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Felicity asked, a confused look on her face.</p><p>“You ramble like me.  You’re brilliant like me.  You’re a hacker like me.  And you have potential to be a witch like me,” Willow said.  “Xander thinks we could be sisters.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Felicity asked in amazement.  “How?”</p><p>“My dad was never home.  He took a lot of trips when I was young.  It’s entirely possible this isn’t a coincidence.  Maybe the Powers That Be drew us together,” Willow said.</p><p>“What powers?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“It’s the name for whatever honcho in the sky is in charge,” Willow explained.  “They often are the ones pulling the strings.”</p><p>“Do you mean God?” Felicity asked.</p><p>Willow shrugged. “I worship the Wiccan goddesses because that’s where my power is drawn from, but I know that something else is in control,” she said. </p><p>“Why would God or Powers above care about me?” Felicity asked puzzled.</p><p>“Well, I’ve been instrumental in saving the world about a dozen times or so.  What I do matters,” Willow said.  “Now you’re working hard to save people in this city.  What you’re doing matters.  If we’re not related, that won’t change.”</p><p>Felicity felt overwhelmed.  She always felt so different from everyone in Vegas.  As much as her mother loved her, they were so different.  Having a sister would make all the difference.</p><p>“Do you think we might be?” Felicity asked in a small voice.</p><p>Willow reached across the table and grabbed her hand.  “I always wanted a sister.  I hope so,” she said.</p><p>The possibility of having a sister did more to push away the dark cloud that had made a permanent place over Felicity’s head. </p><p>For the first time in a long time, she felt hope.</p><p>******<em>To Be Continued******</em></p><p>
  <em>Obviously, I’m changing Felicity’s background to fit this AU story. Kudos and comments always appreciated. Thanks!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. More Than Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******Same Day******</em>
</p><p>Willow followed Felicity back to her work.  Although Willow offered to do a spell to confirm if they were related, Felicity wanted scientific proof.  She called someone to her office that she trusted and had them take DNA samples.</p><p>“We should know in a few hours if we’re a match,” Felicity said, giving Willow a nervous smile.</p><p>“If weren’t not, it won’t change anything,” Willow told her.  “Xander and I will still stick around and help you.  I will still teach you magic.”</p><p>Felicity gave her a grateful smile.  “I appreciate that,” she said.</p><p>“But I’d like it a lot of we’re sisters,” Willow said softly.</p><p>Felicity reached for Willow’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Me, too,” she said.  Her assistant buzzed her phone.  Felicity let go of Willow’s hand and walked over to desk to answer.  “Yes?”</p><p>She listened a minute.  “Okay.  Give me give minutes,” she said before hanging up.  “I have to handle a conference call.”</p><p>“I’ll get out of your way,” Willow said.</p><p>“I will call you as soon as I find out,” Felicity promised.  Willow smiled and said goodbye.</p><p>She met up with Xander at their new base.  “How did it go?” Xander asked.</p><p>Willow gave him a wide smile. “It went great, Xander!  I told her our theory, and she had a DNA test ran!” she said excitedly.</p><p>“So it’s confirmed?  She’s your sister?” Xander asked, grinning.</p><p>“We should have the tests back in a few hours,” Willow said.  “But I just feel it, Xan.  She’s my family.  The test will confirm what I already know in here.” She put her hand to her heart.</p><p>Xander pulled her in for a hug.  “I’m glad for you, Will. You deserve a sister like her,” Xander said.</p><p>“Yeah, she is pretty awesome,” Willow said.  “She’s CEO of Palmer Tech, you know.  An entire multi-million or billion-dollar company!  But she still makes time to fight evil!”</p><p>Xander loved seeing Willow’s pride. Neither of their personal lives had ever been perfect for long.  Happiness in relationships seemed to always be fleeting with both of them.  Willow’s last two relationships hadn’t worked out.  At the time, Xander had just been glad Willow’s exes were still alive, not wanting another Tara situation.  Willow’s parents didn’t approve of her choice not to pursue a degree beyond her bachelors.  They rarely called.  Xander and Willow had each other and the Summers, so they didn’t want for family.  Giles was the best father figure anyone could have anyway. </p><p>“She’s amazing,” Xander agreed. </p><p>“I don’t know how I’m going to wait until this afternoon to find out the results,” Willow said, anxious.</p><p>“How about you occupy yourself by taking a few of the girls with you to buy furniture for this place?  We have five bedrooms and three bathrooms to furnish and decorate,” Xander told her.  “If I have to go, I might end up poking out my remaining eye!”</p><p>Willow laughed as she nodded.  “Sure,” she said as she welcomed the distraction.</p><p>
  <em>*****Several Hours Later*****</em>
</p><p>Felicity was just finishing up a report when the results of the DNA test was brought to her.  Taking a deep breath, she looked at it.</p><p>It was a match.  Willow w<em>as </em>her sister.  She sat there for several minutes, her mind trying to come to terms with it.  Then she reached for her phone.</p><p>“Mom?” she said when her mother answered the phone.</p><p>“Sweetie! How are you? I miss you!” her mother gushed.</p><p>How to go about telling her mother you have a sister?  She just plunged ahead.  “I just found out that I have a half-sister,” she announced.</p><p>Her mother was silent as she absorbed the news.  “How do you know?” she finally asked.</p><p>Felicity explained.  Then she asked, “Did you know?  Did you know I had a sister?”  Anger welled up inside of her as she thought that her mother might’ve purposely kept that information from her, denying her a sister.</p><p>“No, honey, I didn’t,” Donna replied with a sigh.  “But I suspected he had a family somewhere. It’s the only thing that made sense.”</p><p>“You knew he was married?” Felicity asked in dismay.  “I always thought Smoak was my dad’s last name.”</p><p>“Smoak isn’t a Jewish name, sweetheart,” Donna said gently.</p><p>Felicity felt incredibly stupid.  “Rosenberg.  Of course!  How could I not know that?” she murmured.</p><p>“I wanted you to have a connection to your father, so I converted,” Donna explained.</p><p>“This is just so messed up,” Felicity said.</p><p>“But this is good news, right?” Donna asked.  “You’re happy to find out you have a sister?”</p><p>“Yes,” Felicity agreed.</p><p>“What’s she like?” Donna asked eagerly.  She’d always wanted more children.  Felicity was so self-sufficient that Donna never felt like her daughter really needed her.  She’d wanted to have more, but she’d never met a guy she liked enough.</p><p>“She’s pretty incredible, Mom,” Felicity said.  She shared her impressions, leaving out the witch part, of course.</p><p>“She sounds great, honey! I’m so happy for you!” Donna enthused.  “I want to meet her.  I’ll come to Star City, so you can introduce me.”</p><p>“No!” Felicity said quickly.  “You know the city is too dangerous.  Ray was murdered and Oliver.  Detective Lance was killed yesterday, and he was a police officer.  I won’t risk you.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should move back home, Felicity.  I don’t want to lose you!” Donna said fearfully.</p><p>“I promise that I’m perfectly safe, Mom.  I have hired the best security.  I have the money for that now,” Felicity assured her. “You don’t need to worry.”</p><p>“I’ll always worry, sweetie.  It’s what moms do,” Donna said.  “You’ll bring her to meet me soon?”</p><p>“As soon as I can,” Felicity promised.  Then she hung up.  It was time to call Willow.  “Can we meet?” she asked.</p><p>“Do you have the results?” Willow asked eagerly.</p><p>“Yes.  Where are you?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“I’m at the hotel.  We found a place, so I’m checking us out.  I spent the day shopping with some slayers.  I’m beat,” Willow said.</p><p>“How about I meet you in their restaurant for dinner?” Felicity suggested.</p><p>“I hope we have something to celebrate,” Willow said hopefully.</p><p>“I have the results with me.  I’ll bring them,” Felicity said before hanging up.</p><p>A short time later, she spotted Willow at a table in the corner.  Willow waved her over.  She stood when Felicity approached.  “Are we sisters?” Willow asked, unable to stand the suspense.</p><p>Felicity handed her the results.  “Yes, we are,” she said, smiling.</p><p>Willow squealed and embraced her.  “This is so great!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Felicity sat down.  “I’m still in shock.  My mom told me that she figured your dad had a family.  She converted to Judaism, so I’d have something of him,” Felicity said.</p><p>“That’s very sweet,” Willow said.  “I don’t practice much except for Hanukkah candles.”</p><p>“I’m not orthodox, but I try to keep up with the all the major holidays.  The Jewish history is too rich to ignore,” Felicity said.</p><p>Now Willow felt guilty.  “I guess, you’re right.  I’m a bad Jew!” she complained.  Then she spotted Xander and waved him over.</p><p>“I can tell from your happy faces that I was right, right?” Xander said smugly as he sat at their table.</p><p>“Yes, we’re sisters!” Willow announced.</p><p>“I knew your similarities to my favorite Willow-tree wasn’t a coincidence,” Xander said happily. </p><p>“So what happens next?  How can you help us?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“Down to business already.  Giles would really like her,” Xander said with a grin.</p><p>Willow smiled, just happy to have the familial connection.  “Yes, he will,” she agreed.</p><p>“We have acquired a place to stay, but I’m not sure it will work as a base,” Xander said frowning.</p><p>“We could see if Thea will let us use the Queen mansion on the outskirt of town.  It’s very secure,” Felicity suggested.</p><p>“I thought the Queens lost their fortune?” Willow asked.</p><p>“They did, but Thea is also a Merlyn.  She stopped the sale of the house when Malcolm gave her access to her inheritance,” Felicity shared.</p><p>“So talk to her and find out,” Xander suggested.</p><p>“Not until we have dinner, though,” Willow said.  “I want you to tell me all about yourself.”</p><p>Felicity had mostly just had her mother, so this was a really nice change. </p><p>
  <em>*****Two Hours Later*****</em>
</p><p>After dinner with Willow and Xander, she stopped by Thea’s on her way home.  Thea was surprised to see her, but she greeted her warmly.</p><p>“This is a nice surprise.  What brings you by?” Thea wondered.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to ask you about your old home,” Felicity said, stepping in.  She followed Thea to the sofa.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“You still own it, right?” Felicity asked.</p><p>Thea nodded. “Yes, when Malcolm gave me my inheritance, it was one of the first things I did.  I thought I’d move into it, but I realized I couldn’t bear to be there without my family,” she admitted sadly.</p><p>Felicity reached for her hand.  “One day, Thea, you’ll fill it with your own family,” she assured her.</p><p>“That seems impossible to imagine,” she admitted.</p><p>“Things still cold between you and Roy?” Felicity asked.</p><p>Thea nodded. “Yea.  I just can’t seem to let him get close again.  I’m tired of getting hurt,” she shared.</p><p>“I get that,” Felicity told her. “You know your brother’s last words to me were, ‘I only know two things. The first is whoever I am, I'm someone who will do whatever—whatever it takes to save my sister.’ Then he kissed me one last time.  I asked him what was the second thing, and he said that he loved me.”</p><p>Thea had tears streaming down her cheek at Felicity’s words.  The guilt was crippling her, but she said nothing.</p><p>“I’ve been recently feeling the guilt I feel because I didn’t say it back.  It was like I was too caught up in the bad timing, the horror of his battle ahead, my fear for him,” Felicity shared. “I’ve been so angry with him for leaving me.  He kept pushing me away for months and then tells me he loves me before going to fight Ra’s.  But now I get it.”</p><p>“You do?  Then make me understand!” Thea begged.  “I’ve been so angry with Malcolm, with myself—with everyone.”</p><p>“If Oliver and I had been together—really together, I don’t know how I’d survive the loss.  It’s hard enough as it is.  Oliver knew this.  He knew the price of loving him.  He loved me enough to make sure I didn’t suffer that way,” Felicity said.  “He loved you enough to not hesitate to save your life because he couldn’t fathom living in a world without you.  If you had died instead of him, it would’ve been the final blow that would’ve destroyed him.  Thea, he wouldn’t have recovered.  So don’t feel guilty that you live, and he doesn’t. It’s the only outcome besides Ra’s defeat that he would’ve accepted.”</p><p>Felicity held Thea as she sobbed in her arms, both finding comfort in the other.  Only Thea really shared her pain except it was worse for Thea.  The only family she had left was Malcolm.</p><p>Felicity pulled back and told her, “Thea, I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone.  Malcolm is not the only family you have.  You have me.  You have me, and Roy, and John.  If you let us, we’ll be here for you.”</p><p>Thea wiped her eyes and smiled.  “Thanks, Felicity.  That means a lot,” she said.</p><p>“I found out today, though, that I have a half-sister,” Felicity shared.</p><p>Thea’s eyes widened.  “Really?  Who?” she asked.</p><p>“Willow.  Turns out my father is her father.  He took one too many business trips when she was a kid,” Felicity said.</p><p> </p><p>“The witch is your sister? Wow!” Thea exclaimed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, it’s a lot to take in.  But she’s really great.  We have a lot in common,” Felicity said. “I always wanted a big sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too.  I always thought of Laurel as one,” Thea said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity reached for her hand.  “Maybe Willow can help Laurel.  Surely, there has to be a cure?” she suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Thea asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but even if she can’t, you have me,” Felicity said.  “And Willow has a lot of slayers with her that can also help us.  That’s why I was asking about the mansion.  We thought it’d make a good base. One that Laurel won’t be able to enter because it’s a home.  Vampires can’t enter without an invitation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.  That’ll work.  You can tell them that’s fine,” Thea said.  “I’m glad I can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Felicity thanked her and said goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she called Willow to tell her about Thea’s agreement.  They agree to meet there after she got off work.</p><p> </p><p>Xander and Willow admired the mansion.  “This is pretty nice.  I’ve not seen many American homes as nice as this,” Willow said. “We saw lots in England, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, those Brits knew how to use slave labor!” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty impressive,” Felicity agreed.  “It’s kind of sad, though, it’s so empty.  The last time I was here was the first time Oliver told me he loved me.”  She didn’t get into the fact that it was for show or that he still meant it.  She just focused on what she felt at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s sweet,” Willow said, lacing her arm through Felicity’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver wasn’t usually sweet, but he could be sometimes,” Felicity said. “He killed a crazed drug dealer who was about to kill me, breaking his vow to not kill anymore.  He said that he didn’t have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a man who’d do anything for the woman he loved,” Xander said, giving her a look of compassion.</p><p> </p><p>Willow pulled away and opened up a door, peering into a room.  Felicity stopped when she saw a portrait of Oliver.  He was a teenager with a carefree expression on his face.  Xander stood next to her and looked with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I never saw him that happy or carefree,” Felicity said, her voice breaking.  “He never got a chance to be again after the island.”  When she started crying, Xander pulled her into his arms, his eyes connecting to Willow,  who had tuned into the tears in concern. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s rough,” Xander said.  “I’ve lost every woman I’ve ever loved except for Buffy and Willow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I lost Tara, the love of my life, when an idiot tried to kill Buffy with a gun.  A random stray bullet killed her right in front of me,” Willow said. “Since then, I’ve not been able to let any woman touch my heart the same way she did.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a sad bunch,” Xander said, causing a small laugh to escape from Felicity.</p><p> </p><p>Willow reached for her hand.  “I guess, we’ll muddle along with each other,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity was filled with gratitude at their support.  Eventually, they left to make plans.  Xander and Willow went to gather their girls.  Felicity went to find Dig and Roy.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to relocate,” she told them.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably a good idea,” Dig said.  “Too many people know where this place is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Laurel,” Roy said glumly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thea said we can use the Queen mansion,” Felicity shared. “It’s got plenty of room for the slayers to work out and for all of us to coordinate.”</p><p> </p><p>Roy exchanged a look with Dig.  “So you just decided this without consulting us?” he asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m consulting you now,” she said.  “We need a new place.  I suggested that and asked Thea.  She said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Felicity, you need to slow down.  We don’t know these guys.  We don’t know what their end game agenda is.  Amanda Waller should’ve taught us to be weary of strangers offering gifts,” Dig reminded her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s my sister,” Felicity blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Roy asked.  “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Willow.  Willow is my half-sister,” Felicity shared.  “We took a DNA test.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Roy said surprised.</p><p>“How did you discover this?” Dig wondered.</p><p>“It was Xander.  He thought we were too similar.  Willow told me, and we just had my lab run a test.  It was true.  Her dad traveled a lot when she was young.  One of his trips took him to Vegas,” Felicity said.</p><p>“That’s a lot to take in,” Dig said.</p><p>“I know it is.  I’m still reeling.  I talked to my mom yesterday.  It’s crazy, but I’m happy,” Felicity said. “Trust me, Dig, even if you don’t trust them.  The fact is, we are out of our depth and need help.  The city is turning into a dark hole.  We can’t let it be turned into a hellmouth.”</p><p>Roy kept his misgivings to himself as John hugged Felicity.  He hoped this was the right move.  He was tired of losing people.</p><p>*****<em>Chapter End*****</em></p><p>
  <em> Sorry about the extra space. I started to delete them, but then it was annoyingly tiresome. Then I stopped. Thanks for reading.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fighting the Good Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the extra spacing. The site randomly does that, and I didn't want to make time to delete every line of extra spacing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****A Week Later*****</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It didn’t take Felicity long to set up the new base at the Queen mansion.  It blew her mind to discover exactly how brilliant her new sister was.  In fact, it quickly became apparent that Willow might even be her superior.  However, Willow was so impressed with the various softwares that Felicity had created during her Arrow-helping time that she didn’t have too much time to dwell on the possibility that she wasn’t the best around.  Willow just had a way about her that made Felicity feel good about herself. Her mother never got this side of her.  More than once she’d told Felicity she was her father’s daughter in the brain and tech department.  However, her dad had left when she was too young to really learn much from him.  Willow, though, had no problem keeping up with her.  The hole inside her since her father left began to fill.  More and more the depression she’d been fighting began to recede.</p><p> </p><p>Xander had six slayers at the mansion at any given time it seemed.  At first, Roy and Dig were wary of the intruders.  However, they watched the girls train and finally began to relax.  A few of them might’ve looked like little girls, but they fought like Sara Lance would’ve.  It had been hard to lose Oliver both because they loved him and because of his skill.  The slayers, though, were vicious fighters.  When they weren’t patrolling or eating, they loved training.  Roy, Dig, and Thea were learning more from them every day.</p><p> </p><p>During the first week, Roy and Dig both spent a lot of time with Xander.  He showed them and Thea how to kill vampires and demons.  They found him a strange combination of cold ruthlessness and oddly timed humor.  Cracking jokes while killing monsters was very strange for them.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t have been more different from Oliver if they had searched the world over for Oliver’s opposite.  As they went out to fight, he showed them how to push back the darkness.  For the first time in months, the team began to smile.  They had hope again.</p><p> </p><p>More importantly to the guys, Felicity began to smile.  Having their light back made both Dig and Roy more willing to put up with all the new changes in stride.  It was clear to them that Felicity loved having a sister.  Watching her with Willow was both strange and amusing. She was a babbler like Felicity and loved technology just as much.</p><p> </p><p>Roy was mystified when he saw them together.  Dig came up behind him as he watched the sisters at the computer.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like a redheaded twin or something,” Roy said in bemusement.  “I thought Felicity was one of a kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she is,” Dig insisted.  “Willow and she may have similarities, but the witch is not our Felicity.  She’s got blood on her hands. I can see it when I look at her.”</p><p> </p><p>“The slayers do seem unusually subservient to her,” Roy said.  “I thought it was just respect for her relationship with the head slayer, Buffy, they’re always talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s more than that.  They fear and respect her in her own right,” Dig said.  He watched Willow at the keyboard—she was just as fast as Felicity.  It was a strange sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Dig, you should see Willow’s firewalls!  They’re insane!” Felicity gushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, someone who speaks your language,” Roy said, smiling.  As Felicity beamed in happiness, Roy and Dig exchanged a grateful look.  Losing Oliver and Ray so close together almost broke Felicity.  Now she was on the mend, and they were so relieved.</p><p> </p><p>After several days, things began to feel routine.  Felicity and Willow would monitor the comms.  They would split into two teams, each taking a different side of the Glades.</p><p> </p><p>Thea was out with the slayers—they’d all but adopted her.  That left Xander with Roy and Dig.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starving,” Xander complained after they had spent an hour patrolling.</p><p> </p><p>“I could use a bite,” Roy agreed.  He took off his mask and pulled back his hood.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a Big Belly Burger around the corner,” Dig suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sick of burgers,” Xander complained.</p><p> </p><p>Both Dig and Roy stopped and looked at him in surprise.  “Sick of burgers?  Are you feeling ill?” Roy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m from California.  We like other things besides burgers!  Like pizza!  I need pizza!” Xander insisted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pizza works for me,” Roy said with a shrug.  Dig changed direction, leading them to a decent pizza place.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the deal with you and Thea?” Xander asked after he’d eaten three slices and was starting on his first.</p><p> </p><p>“She loved me, and I screwed it up,” Roy said glumly.</p><p> </p><p>“Been there, done that,” Xander said with sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“I was working with Oliver, but he wouldn’t let me tell her the truth.  All the lying finally destroyed what we had,” Roy shared.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Dig interjected.  “She still loves you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Oliver decided your relationship with your girlfriend, huh?” Xander said, a note of disapproval in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a bit of a control freak,” Roy said with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s understandable after everything he went through,” Xander acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish that Thea had never went off with Malcolm Merlyn.  He’s the reason for all of this.  He’s the reason Oliver’s dead,” Roy said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“But if Oliver had been honest with his sister from the beginning, she wouldn’t have went off with him, though, right?” Xander pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Dig grunted at the pointed truth.  “Oliver wasn’t perfect, but he gave his life for this city and his sister.  You can’t ask for more than that,” Dig said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t,” Xander agreed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a pensive group that left the restaurant.  Distracted with their thoughts, they were caught off guard by a group of thugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Give us your wallets!” the leader said, pointing a gun.</p><p> </p><p>Xander groaned.  “I’m never going to live this down!” he complained.</p><p> </p><p>There were six of them, and three of them had guns.  Not good odds.  “Easy,” Dig called out.</p><p> </p><p>He reached inside his pants slowly and pulled out his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, what’s going on?” Felicity asked on the comms.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re being robbed,” Roy announced.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Felicity asked, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t shoot us with your guns!” Xander called out loudly, so the girls would know what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Guns?  They have guns?” Felicity asked worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you boys need me to come save you?” Willow asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Xander rolled his eye.  “Great.  That’s all I need!  I’ll never hear the end of it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Give us your wallets and shut your mouths!” the goon ordered.</p><p> </p><p>An arrow in one of the gun-toting guy’s chest exploded the scene.  Xander knew it wasn’t Roy, but he took advantage and disarmed the guy closest to him.  Dig and Roy did the same, going after the two left holding guns.  The last one ran off.</p><p> </p><p>Xander looked around.  “Who shot the arrow?” he asked, angry.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me,” Roy said.</p><p> </p><p>“One guess,” Dig said sourly.</p><p> </p><p>“Malcolm Merlyn!  Come out from whatever rock you’re hiding under!” Xander called out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Malcolm said, stepping out of the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>“Killing humans isn’t what we do!” Xander said, stepping in his space.  All traces of the laidback joker gone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a member of your team, remember?  I don’t answer to you,” Malcolm said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you here shooting arrows into humans on our behalf?” Xander asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate thieves,” Malcolm said in disgust.  Memories of his beloved wife never far away when he was in the Glades.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give a thousand wallets before I’ll kill some kid,” Xander said.  “Do something like that again, and I’ll find a reason to put you down like Felicity wants.”</p><p> </p><p>After one final look of disgust, they left Malcolm in the Glades while they went back to the mansion. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Willow asked, jumping up as they came in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Will,” Xander said.  “Thanks to Malcolm Merlyn.”  His anger was apparent.</p><p> </p><p>“He saved you, though, right?” Willow pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“From losing some money?  What a hero!” Xander said snidely.  “He can’t do that, Will.  We have enough problems in this city without him killing teenagers!”</p><p> </p><p>“They did have guns.  They could’ve killed you,” Willow argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlyn is a loose cannon,” Dig interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s Thea’s father,” Roy reminded them.</p><p> </p><p>“An accident of birth, nothing more,” Felicity said.  “Thea was raised and loved by Mr. Queen.  That was the father she knew and loved.  Malcolm killed Tommy.  We should do the world a favor and end him.  He’s the reason the Glades is this bad, and he’s the reason Oliver is dead!”</p><p> </p><p>Willow put her arm on Felicity’s shoulder.  “Easy, little sister.  Malcolm’s a weapon—one we might need.  He’ll get what’s coming to him.  Evil always does,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“So we should keep his evil ass alive <em>why</em>?” Felicity asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we don’t kill humans,” Xander said with a smirk of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not human!” Felicity protested.</p><p> </p><p>A message came in from Thea, interrupting the argument.  “Willow, the girls think you need to come check out some suspicious witchy business,” Felicity told her.</p><p> </p><p>“Witchy business?” Roy asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Text me the location,” Willow said. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to head home to my girls,” Dig said, saying goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Roy decided to go with Willow while Felicity and Xander stayed behind.  It was really the first time the pair had been alone together since they met.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was it growing up in Vegas?” Xander asked.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity shrugged.  “It was okay.  My mom was and still is a cocktail waitress, so I spent a lot of time around gamblers,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you pick up any skills?” Xander asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I learned how to count cards by the time I was ten,” she said.  “Of course, Vegas security is so tight that you can’t get away with that for long.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” Xander said.  “We’ve got a slayer house in Vegas.  It’s a popular place for vamps because they’re so many tourists.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Suddenly, my whole childhood seems much scarier,” Felicity said with a shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Xander told her.  “At least you got to live yours in relative ignorance.  Wish I could say the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really?  Wish you didn’t know?” Felicity asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Xander sat down in the chair next to her that Willow had vacated when she left.  “No, I don’t.  Buffy coming to Sunnydale changed my life.  She not only saved our lives, she gave us a purpose and calling.  I didn’t have to look at my alcoholic parents and think that’s all there was anymore.  I didn’t have to be just the loser with only two friends anymore,” Xander shared.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It had to have been scary, though,” Felicity said, trying to imagine living in such a place.</p><p> </p><p>“It was.  But when your best friend becomes a vampire and you have no choice but to kill him, life takes on a whole new meaning,” Xander said.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity reached over and squeezed his hand.  “I’m so sorry!” she said, her compassion causing her to reach out.</p><p> </p><p>Xander looked down at their entwined hands in surprise.  “It was a long time ago,” he said.  He squeezed her hand and let go.  She was so compassionate, so kind.  In so many ways, he saw his crayon-loving best friend in her.  In others, she was unique, unlike any other.  “So are you ready to head out?  Willow and the girls will go home and crash when they’re done.  They probably won’t come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the Arrow team, the slayers didn’t always touch base with Felicity before calling it a night.  It annoyed her, but she got it.  They were their own thing.  “Yeah, I guess we should pack it up,” she said with a sigh.  Both of them got up at the same time, causing them to brush up against one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Felicity exclaimed, flushing.</p><p> </p><p>Xander immediately stepped back.  “It’s okay.  I’m used to beautiful women throwing themselves against me!” he quipped.  “Normally, it’s to beat me good, but, hey—I’ll take my cheap thrills where I can!”</p><p> </p><p>Felicity giggled, finding him ridiculous. She relaxed.  He quickly turned the potentially awkward situation around, and she appreciated him more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Xander played the gentleman and walked her to her car after they locked up the place.  Of course, she didn’t know that he followed her home to make sure she was safe.  John Diggle had made it very clear that if anything happened to Felicity there was no slayer he could hide behind.  It didn’t take, though, a threat from Dig for him to make sure she arrived safely.  She was Willow’s sister—she was family.</p><p> </p><p>******<em>A Few Days Later******</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Felicity left work, intending to go home and change before heading to the Queen mansion.  However, she got a notification on her phone. Someone tripped one of the alarms that she’d left back at Verdant.  Felicity paused, not sure what to do.  Finally, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Willow letting her know where she was going.</p><p> </p><p>“I will just take a quick peek.  No heroics for me,” she said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone rang as she parked onto the street.  No back alleys for her.  Dig would be annoyed enough as it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?” Roy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pulling into Verdant.  An alarm was tripped, so I thought I’d check it out,” Felicity said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you insane?  You don’t do that kind of thing by yourself or at all!” Roy yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not dark.  Relax.  I’m just looking around,” Felicity said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“There are other bad guys besides vampires, Felicity!” Roy fumed. “Stay where you are.  I’m a few blocks away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Felicity grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it—don’t you get out of the car!” Roy warned before hanging up.  The thought of Felicity in danger made him crazy.  She was the glue that bonded them all together, and he loved her like a sister.  They’d lost enough.  He couldn’t bear it if anything happened to her.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity stayed in the car, keeping an eye out.  She didn’t see any movement, but she still wanted to check it out.  When she saw Roy, she opened the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you’re not inside without me,” he said sourly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I can be careful!” Felicity protested.</p><p> </p><p>Roy rolled his eyes and led her to the backside of the club.  “It looks like the place is still locked up,” Roy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Felicity said, frowning.  She used her code to get inside.  The place seemed abandoned.  She used her cellphone as a flashlight, lighting up the way that led down to their former lair.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Roy asked in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here. We might as well check it out,” she said, going down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Roy gave a loud sigh and followed after her, tense and ready for a fight.  Felicity turned on the light, and he relaxed.  However, something hit him hard, knocking him down.  Before he could see who or what it was, he was hit again.  Everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity gasped as she recognized Laurel.  “Stop!” she yelled as Laurel hit Roy several times.  “Please, stop, Laurel!  Don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Laurel stood up, looking like herself and not the vampire she was.  It made Felicity sick to know the demon still wore her friend’s face.  “I knew little miss curious wouldn’t be able to resist checking things out,” Laurel said with a laugh.  “I hoped you’d come alone, but I know how protective your boys are.  Poor little Felicity.  She’s so brilliant and fragile.  We must protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Felicity asked coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“So where are you guys playing at these days?  Not being able to go out in the daytime really puts a cramp in the spying,” Laurel said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“None of your business,” Felicity said.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’re busy with the new team members, huh?” Laurel asked.  “Oliver’s body is barely cold, and you’ve already replaced him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare mention his name!” Felicity snarled.  She reached in her purse and grabbed her cross, holding it up as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that all you got?” Laurel asked, moving closer.  “I’m trying to decide if I want to kill you or turn you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I make it easy for you?” a voice behind them said.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity sagged in relief as she saw Willow.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me kill Felicity, and I’ll be right with you,” Laurel said with false sweetness.</p><p> </p><p>“No one hurts my sister,” Willow said as she held up her hand.  A green spark flew from her to Laurel, binding her.</p><p> </p><p>Roy came to just in time to see Willow take control of Laurel.  Relieved, he got up and went to Felicity’s side.  “Are you okay?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she didn’t get a chance to touch me,” she said.  She looked at him in concern.  “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy winced. “I’ll live,” he said, annoyed the vampire had gotten the drop on him.  “This wasn’t a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time we ended the threat this vampire poses,” Willow said.  “She knows too much about you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was one of us,” Felicity said sadly.  “We can’t just kill her.  It’s not her fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend is already dead,” Willow said, not without compassion. “This is the demon who killed her.  Now it’s time I do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Roy and Felicity said nothing as they knew it was inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” a voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>They saw Malcolm step out of the shadows, but it hadn’t been his voice calling out. </p><p> </p><p>Felicity stepped forward, unable to believe what she was seeing.  The woman standing next to Malcolm was too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sara?” Felicity asked in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Roy looked on in disbelief as Sara Lance stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Malcolm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******To Be Continued******</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enjoying this story? Let me know with a comment and/or kudos!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dead Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>******Where We Left off*****</em>
</p><p>They all looked on in disbelief at Sara Lance, who they'd buried months ago. Malcolm Merlyn was a step behind her.</p><p>"That can't be Sara! I saw her body. I was at her funeral!" Felicity exclaimed, her shock apparent.</p><p>"I assure you, this is Sara Lance," Malcolm said.</p><p>"What magic did you use?" Willow asked, stepping protectively in front of Felicity. "Or is she a vampire, too?"</p><p>"Ra's al Ghul agreed to allow his daughter's beloved to be resurrected through his Lazarus Pit," Malcolm explained. "Her death has freed her from her life debt to the League."</p><p>"How did you get her body out of Starling?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"I have my ways, as you well know," Malcolm said. "I contacted Nyssa, who agreed not to kill me. She didn't want to do it, but I persuaded her. The chance to see her beloved once again wasn't something she could resist."</p><p>"I would've been here sooner, but it took me a while to get my sanity back," Sara said sourly, glaring at Malcolm. "I can't believe what's happened to our town."</p><p>"It's been rough," Felicity said. She hugged her. "I can't believe you're back, but I'm so happy." There'd been so many bad things. Seeing Sara alive and whole was welcome news. She just wished Oliver could be here to know that she was with them again.</p><p>Sara smiled at her. "It's good to see you, Felicity. Who's the new faces?" she asked.</p><p>"This is my sister, Willow and her best friend Xander. Willow is a witch. They're helping us contain the supernatural element in the city," Felicity explained.</p><p>"Where's Oliver?" Sara asked, looking around.</p><p>Felicity looked pained as she replied, "Oliver is dead. He died a few months ago at Ra's al Ghul's hand. I'm surprised no one told you."</p><p>"What?" Sara asked in disbelief.</p><p>"It's true," Roy added. He gave Malcolm a distasteful look and pointed at him. "It's his fault."</p><p>"You killed Oliver?" Sara asked him, clenching her fists.</p><p>"No, I didn't. Ra's did. It was a trial by combat," Malcolm said. "Nyssa didn't think you were stable enough to hear it while you were there with the League. Ra's was willing to let you go, and she didn't want anything to jeopardize that."</p><p>"I guess Merlyn's left out some important facts," Felicity said sourly. "I'm sure he probably didn't tell you how you died to begin with. It's what led to Oliver's death."</p><p>"Tell me," Sara demanded.</p><p>"Merlyn gave Thea, his own daughter, some type of drug that rendered her a mindless drone. Then he ordered her to kill you. It was Thea that shot the arrow that killed you," Felicity said. "She has no memory, though, of her actions."</p><p>Sara's mind raced as she took in Felicity's words. "I remember," she mumbled. Images flashed through her head. The feeling of betrayal when Thea shot her came back to her.</p><p>Felicity continued, "Oliver told Ra's and Nyssa that he did it. He confessed to killing you to protect Thea from Ra's. Malcolm set the whole thing up by convincing Oliver that the only way to save Thea was to challenge Ra's to a duel to the death. Oliver lost."</p><p>Without saying a word, Sara pulled a blade from her waist and stabbed Malcolm in the stomach.</p><p>"Stop!" Willow ordered, using her powers to pull Sara away from Malcolm by an invisible hand. The blade was still in Sara's hand. "There's been enough bloodshed."</p><p>"Most of it caused by him!" Diggle added angrily.</p><p>Bent over and gasping in pain, Malcolm said, "I was only trying to get free from Ra's." He pressed his hand against the blood oozing out.</p><p>"It takes a true sociopath to turn his daughter into a killer to save himself and then get her brother killed," Felicity said in disgust.</p><p>Xander stepped forward and laid a hand on Felicity's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "There will be a day of reckoning. I promise. But Thea should have a say in what happens to her father. She's the one he wronged the most. Now is not the time to deal with him," Xander said. He glanced meaningfully at Laurel, who was still bound.</p><p>Willow moved to Malcolm and ripped away his shirt, exposing his wound. She put her hand over him and healed him. "There," she said.</p><p>Malcolm looked at her in awe and admiration. "That is an incredible gift you have," he said.</p><p>"When you serve Mother Earth, she rewards you. You serve only yourself," Willow said flatly.</p><p>"Thank you anyway," Malcolm said sincerely. The pain was gone; his wound closed.</p><p>"You're welcome," Willow replied. She stepped away from him.</p><p>Sara looked at her with interest and speculation. Then she looked at Laurel, who'd been watching everything with interest. "What are you going to do with my sister?" she asked.</p><p>"That's not your sister," Xander said. "She's a soulless vampire."</p><p>"Sara, help me! I can't believe you're alive! Felicity's been brainwashed by these people! You've got to help!" Laurel begged, fighting against the magical bonds that held her. "I went to a dark place after you died again, but now we're together again! Make them release me!"</p><p>"She killed your father, Sara," Felicity said softly.</p><p>Sara looked ill. "What?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p>"It's true," Dig said. "You can't believe a word she says. She killed your father when he wrongfully thought that he could save her. Don't make his mistake. That thing isn't your sister!"</p><p>Laurel started crying and begging.</p><p>Sara looked devastated. "Oliver is gone. My dad is gone, and now you're telling me my sister is gone and that person you're holding is a vampire that looks like my sister? I just can't believe this," she said.</p><p>"It's true. I'll show you," Willow said. She released Laurel, who predictably revealed her vampire face and attacked Sara.</p><p>Sara jumped back to avoid her sister's hit. When Laurel lunged again, Sara knocked her back, mostly by instinct.</p><p>"A wooden stake to the heart will kill a vampire," Xander informed her. He held up one for her to see.</p><p>A heartbroken Sara looked at them. "Is there no hope?" she asked. She has lost her father, Oliver, and even Nyssa, who couldn't accept the changes in Sara. She can't lose Laurel—her sister was all that she had left.</p><p>"She's already gone," Willow said, giving her a look of regret. She bound Laurel once again to keep her from attacking or escaping.</p><p>Felicity reached out and took Sara's hand. "Where's Nyssa?" she asked.</p><p>"I can't ever return to the League, and she won't ever leave it. One life given to Ra's is enough," Sara said flatly. "She wasn't very pleased with the changes the Pit brought in me."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Felicity said. She hugged her again.</p><p>"What's going to happen to her?" Sara asked, gesturing to her sister. "Is she really lost to a demon? There's no way to help her?"</p><p>"There's no cure for vampirism," Xander said.</p><p>"Well…that's not exactly true," Willow replied.</p><p>Sara gave her a look of hope and waited for her to explain.</p><p>
  <em>*****To Be Continued*****</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Restoring a Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*****Where We Left Off*****</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at Willow. "A vampire's soul can be restored. I've restored Angel's twice. Spike got his back—those are friends of ours," Willow explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will, you can't go around curing vampirism by giving them back their souls. There's no way to predict how a person would react to all that guilt anyway. Besides, we've unbalanced things enough," Xander said with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can do it, please, you must!" Sara begged, tears in her eyes. "I died and came back to find my father and Oliver dead. I can't have my sister a monster! Please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you can restore Laurel, we need you to do it," Felicity told her sister, giving her a beseeching look of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Diggle asked. The supernatural gave him the wiggins, but he couldn't deny the things he'd seen the past few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you all have lost enough," Willow said, her eyes full of compassion. "If I can do this, Xan, I should."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander sighed, reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. It won't be easy to find the ingredients for the spell," he reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Let's get started," Willow said. She looked at Malcolm. "You need to go find some vamps or something to kill—make yourself useful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm nodded and slipped out. The Arrow team noticeably relaxed at his absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate that guy," Roy grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a tool. We can use him. When he's no longer useful, I'll deal with him," Willow assured them. "I'll call you guys when I'm ready to do the spell." She left and Xander followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's your sister? She's hot!" Sara said with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's single and gay," Felicity said with a suggestive wink, causing the guys to laugh and tension to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how exactly are you back?" Roy asked Sara. "You were dead for months. How is it possible?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nyssa dug up my body when she came to town looking for me. She took me to her father, but he never told her his Pit worked. The Lazarus Pit is the source of his power. He's been alive a lot longer than the fifty years his body looks," she shared. "He brought me back with the Pit and kept me in seclusion. Nyssa only found out recently that I was alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So he killed Oliver for nothing?" Felicity asked in outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oliver lied when he claimed he killed me. He was protecting Malcolm Merlyn," Sara said in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He wasn't protecting Malcolm; he was protecting Thea," Felicity pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know he drugged, Thea? She really didn't know what she was doing. Finding out almost destroyed her," Roy shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara nodded. "I know that the Thea I've known and loved would never willingly hurt me," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you escape? " Felicity asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rumors of the darkness spreading in Starling reached Ra's. News of my father's death was given to him. I didn't believe it, though. I begged Ra's to release me so that I could come back home," Sara explained. "He would only do so if I vowed to stay away from Nyssa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harsh," Roy said with a wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity hugged her. "I'm so sorry! But I'm so happy you're back!" she exclaimed. For a long moment, she clung to Sara, absorbing her strength. Then she pulled back, her eyes filled with tears. "You're back but Oliver's gone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single tear rolled down Sara's cheek. "I know," she said. "Did he ever realize he loved you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity was surprised by the question and blushed as she nodded. She gave the guys a glance. They didn't know his last words, not fully. "He did. He told me after our one failed date before pushing me away. Then again before he left," she shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara gave her a sad smile. "He finally woke up," Sara said. "He always was stubborn—and slow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggle chuckled, but Felicity looked stricken. "I never said it back; I was afraid of losing him," she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara gave her a sympathetic look, putting her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "He knew," she said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" Felicity asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone knew!" Roy exclaimed with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity smiled, wiping her cheeks. "It's been so hard without him," she shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we have help now," Roy reminded her. "Your sister, Xander, and the slayers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slayers?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willow and Xander are best friends with the original vampire slayer, Buffy Summers. When they battled the first evil, Willow activated all the potential slayers in the world—there's hundreds of them. We have a dozen here fighting with us," Felicity explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never heard of them," Sara said. Then she frowned. "Ra's mentioned running into a group that was formidable. He never explained."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're superpowered. Extremely strong, heal fast, and fight like you," Felicity said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been a big help," Diggle said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tell me about this sister. I didn't know you even had one," Sara said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know either. Xander suggested we might be related because we are both brilliant, babbling hackers," Felicity said, grinning. "He was right. She's my half-sister. I did a DNA test. Same father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's amazing, Felicity," Sara said, happy for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's teaching me magic!" Felicity said excitedly. "She says I can be a witch, too, like her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what she is?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I guess we didn't really explain," Felicity said with a sheepish smile. "She's into Wicca. She's Jewish, too, like me, but she's into magic, obviously, since she's a witch. I guess, it's something that can be genetic. She says some people like Xander have no nature ability and can barely be part of a spell. Others like her mentor Giles can practice magic by learning spells. Then there are some like us that have a natural ability—kind of like Roy for fighting and flipping around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think she can restore my sister?" Sara asked, afraid to hope. Laurel was silent, only glaring down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. She can do incredible, unbelievable things," Felicity said. "By activating the potential slayers, she changed the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want my big sister," she said in a forlorn voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it can be done, you'll get her back. We all will," Felicity said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Where are you staying? Does your mom know you're back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara looked pained at the mention of her mother. "She's already buried and mourned me twice. How can I put her through this again?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you not?" Roy asked pointedly. "If I had a parent that loved me, I'd want them to know I was alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does she know about my sister?" Sara wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity shook her head. "Your father never told her," Felicity answered. "He really believed he could get through to Laurel. He didn't understand that her soul was gone, replaced by a demon. He believed in her so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right up until she killed him," Diggle said grimly. His words hung in the air as no one had a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So back to my original question," Felicity said to her, changing the subject. "Do you have a place to stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll find some place," she said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stay with me," Felicity offered. "Or you can crash at the Queen mansion with the slayers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara considered. "I just left a group of fighters. I'm not very social these days," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No desire for a slumber party with a dozen hot girls?" Roy asked with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara smiled. "Since you put it that way…," she said with a laugh. "But no. I'll stay with you if that's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect," Felicity said. "Let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Laurel?" Sara asked, gesturing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'll be fine. I'll stop by the butchers in the morning and bring her some blood," Felicity said even though the idea filled her with distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara nodded reluctantly. "Okay. I guess we can go," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*****Two Days Later*****</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara spent the two days working out and keeping an eye on Laurel, who taunted her with vile things. The more hours that passed, the more Sara realized just what Xander had meant. That thing hanging slightly suspended was <em><span>not </span></em>her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Felicity came in with Xander and Willow, she threw down the baton. "Please tell me you have the stuff! I can't handle listening to her anymore!" she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow gave her a sympathetic look. "I know it's rough. Just remember. That is a demon in your sister's body, using her memories to torment you," she said. "Good news, though. I got the last ingredient I needed to give Laurel back her soul. The orb needed is particularly rare. It's what the soul will be housed in when I call it forth. Then I'll put it in Laurel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Sara asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We'll do the spell in two hours. I want Dig and Roy to be here because I promised I'd wait for them," Willow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's this going to work?" Felicity asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just have to get Osiris to release the soul and that's mostly it," Willow said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've done this before, right?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow nodded. "My best friend Buffy was in love with a vampire, who had a soul back in high school. But Angel was cursed. One moment of happiness with Buffy and the soul was gone. I put it back twice," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I just want her to be the person that she was," Sara said, looking up at Laurel, who was glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think giving me back my soul is going to make me like you more? You're still the tramp who slept with my boyfriend and lied about being dead for years!" Laurel snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ignore her," Willow said, putting her hand on Sara's shoulder. "It won't be easy to be burdened with the knowledge that her dad is dead. But we can make sure she understands that it wasn't her that killed him anymore than it was Angel who put me in the hospital and killed my favorite teacher back in high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've lived a very strange life, haven't you?" Sara said in bemusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know the half of it," Willow said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were going to get some dinner before working the spell," Felicity said. "Do you want to come with us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going?" Sara asked Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. They're going to bring me back something. I want to work on the spell," Willow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it okay if I stay and help?" Sara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Willow said, giving her a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll bring you back a burger," Felicity said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With onion rings," Sara asked, smiling. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity and Xander went to the nearest Big Belly Burger. As Felicity slid into a booth across from him, she realized that this was the first time they'd eaten together without Willow there. Suddenly, she felt nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander must've read her mind. "Strange not having Willow here, huh?" he asked, giving her an easy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Felicity said, giving him a warm smile. She liked Xander. He made her feel oddly comforted and safe at the same time. It was weird because he wasn't the fighter that Oliver had been. Maybe it was the way he carried himself—always watchful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See if you keep smiling at me like that then I may start getting ideas and that way leads to badness. I have rotten track recorded with women," Xander said with a rueful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she asked. She wasn't prepared for him to notice her as a woman and not just Willow's younger sister. Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted any man to look at her ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful, brave, brilliant, and funny. And single. I am three of those things myself," Xander said with a cocky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughed. "Beautiful, brave, and funny?" she inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brave, funny, and single," he corrected. "Perpetually single." He gave a sad sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So bad luck with the ladies, huh? You've never dated one of the slayers?" she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander shook his head and shuddered. "Those girls are like my sisters. I've got dozens and dozens of pesky, annoying sisters!" he declared. "I crushed on Buffy when she moved to our high school. She turned me down. Then I got possessed by the spirt of a hyena and almost raped her while the rest of the pack was busy eating the principal. Then I almost got raped myself by a substitute teacher that turned into a giant preying mantis. She would've eaten me afterward if Buffy hadn't saved me. Then there was a sweet little mummy girl, who had to kill others to say alive. I could go on but that way leads to madness!" Xander said with shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow! And I thought my hacker ex who went to prison was embarrassing!" Felicity said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander scoffed. "Prison? Try an ex-vengeance demon. My only real love Anya was a 1000-year-old ex-vengeance demon, specializing in giving payback on the behalf of scorned men!" he shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel really boring in comparison," Felicity said. "Just regular heartbreak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had that with my only serious high school girlfriend, Cordelia," Xander said. "But I had my first sexual experience with Faith, the dark slayer. It was so fast that I'm not sure what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a fond memory? I thought first times with guys didn't matter except for the bragging rights," Felicity said. Although she spent most of her time with men, none had ever been so frank with her. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm best friends with a girl, so I have feelings!" Xander boasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity laughed, enjoying him. When their food arrived, it was easy to forget for a brief time the hell that seemed to always await outside the restaurant doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour, they took back food to their friends. Willow gave them a curious look. "I'm starving! What took so long?" she asked, grabbing the bag from Xander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were having a good time what can I say?" Xander said with a shrug and a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Willow asked with interest. She looked back and forth between the two. "So do you guys have sparkage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Felicity said, suddenly feeling strange as everyone stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you attracted to my Xander? 'Cause that would be like the best news ever!" Willow said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander held up a hand to stop her. "Sheesh! Can't a guy enjoy a simple meal with a pretty girl without you playing match maker?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow pouted. "So sue me for thinking the idea of my best friend and sister is the best idea ever!" she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get a say?" Felicity asked with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like Xander?" Willow asked, a note of shock in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicity gave Sara a beseeching look. "Of course, I do!" she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about instead of harassing Felicity, who isn't quite over Oliver's death and doesn't want you match making, you focus on the spell?" Sara declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diggle and Roy exchanged glances. Even though they'd grown to like and respect Xander, they weren't quite ready for Oliver's presence to be gone from their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Willow said in resignation. The idea, though, of Felicity and Xander had been birthed weeks ago. She wasn't about to drop the subject forever. However, she was smart and knew not to push. Her new baby sister was still hurting over Oliver. They spent about ten minutes eating. Then Willow announced that it was time and walked to the small table that Sara had moved in front of Laurel. Not so close, though, that she could kick out if she somehow got loosened from her magical restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it time?" Felicity asked, casting an anxious look up at Laurel, who was glaring malevolently at all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is," Willow said. She looked at Sara. "Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara nodded. They all spread out, encasing Laurel in a circle. Felicity stood on Willow's right, wanting to watch what she did. Sara was on her left while the men were behind her for the most part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara watched as Willow worked her magic. She stared at the beautiful redhead in awe. Power was coming off her in waves. When she called out to Osiris and the glass orb lit up, Sara blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that it?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not quite. I got her soul. Now I've just got to place it back in her body," Willow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Laurel screamed in agony or anger and then slumped over, appearing unconscious in her magical restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That should do it," Willow informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Felicity asked, her mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Willow said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stared at Laurel and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>******<em><span>To Be Continued******</span></em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reviews are lovely! Thanks!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Coping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****Where We Left Off*****</em>
</p><p>Laurel opened her eyes and saw nothing; everything was blurry.  She blinked, and it cleared up.  Sara was standing in front of her looking worriedly at her.  “Sara?” she asked in dismay.  “How—how are you here?”</p><p>“It’s her!  Thanks God!” Sara exclaimed, moving to embrace Laurel. </p><p>Laurel tried to hug her but found that she couldn’t move.  Her arms were bound.  “Why can’t I move?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” a woman she didn’t know said.  Then suddenly, she was free to hug her sister—the sister that she thought was lost forever.</p><p>“What’s happened?  How are you here?” Laurel asked, pushing her sister back to look at her.  “I saw your body.  You were dead!”</p><p>“I was.  It’s a long story,” Sara asked.  “There’s so much to tell you.”</p><p>“It worked!” Felicity said with a clap of her hands.  She turned to hug her sister.  “Thanks, Willow!”</p><p>“Yea, good work,” Xander acknowledged.</p><p>“Laurel, some things have happened,” Felicity said, moving to stand next to Sara.  “I’ve discovered that I have a half-sister.  Her name is Willow.” She pointed to the redhead.  “The guy with the eyepatch is her best friend Xander.  They came to town to help us because they’re experts in the supernatural.  Willow is a witch.”</p><p>Laurel gave her an incredulous look.  “A witch? Seriously, Felicity?” she said in disbelief.</p><p>“Strangely enough, I’m dead serious,” Felicity said.  “There’s a lot we have to tell you.  Mainly, about yourself.  You’re not exactly the way you were.”</p><p>Laurel frowned.  “What? What’s wrong with me?” she asked.  She held out her hands.  They looked the same.  She heard a scurrying sound in the corner.  Suddenly, more sounds became apparent.  The motors from the computers were so loud.  “Why are your computers so loud?  Are they broken?”</p><p>“No,” Felicity said.  She glanced at Willow for help.  Roy and Diggle moved closer to give their support.  However, neither knew what to say.</p><p>“Laurel, you were killed by a vampire,” Willow informed her.</p><p>Laurel laughed, thinking it was a joke.  When she realized that no one was laughing with her, her laughter choked off.  “You’re serious?” she asked.</p><p>Felicity nodded.  “I’m not sure how to say this except to say it.  You were killed by a vampire.  They drained your blood and turned you into a vampire.  You lost your soul—it was replaced by a demon.  The demon was really evil and tried to hurt all of us.  It killed your dad.  Willow sort of fixed you—she gave you back your soul,” Felicity said without a breath.</p><p>“There’s not a cure for vampirism,” Willow added.</p><p>The only part of Felicity’s words that Laurel really absorbed was the part about her dad.  “Dad’s dead?  Are you saying I’m responsible? I killed him?” Laurel asked, feeling hysteria build.</p><p>“No!” Sara objected. “That’s not what she said.  A demon killed him and you.  Willow saved you.”  She threw the witch a grateful look.</p><p>Laurel got more and more upset, pulling away from her sister.  “I don’t understand what’s happening!” she exclaimed.   Sara and Felicity both slowly backed away from her, and she could literally <em>smell </em>their fear.  “Why are you so afraid of me?”</p><p>“Calm down, Laurel,” Sara urged.</p><p>“How can I be calm?  Something’s really wrong with me.  I can hear too much!  Now I can smell fear!  What the hell is happening?” she asked.</p><p>Diggle stepped forward and took her hands in his.  “Everything’s going to be okay, Laurel.  We thought we lost you for good.  Now you’re back.  You are different, though, but it’s not necessarily bad.  You’re stronger than you’ve ever been.  You will live forever,” he said.  He let go of her hand.  “Feel your face.”  She had vamped out and didn’t even know.</p><p>Laurel obeyed and her panic increased as she felt her face’s deformity.  “Oh God!  What’s wrong with me?  I’m deformed!” she screeched.  “Give me a mirror!”</p><p>“Laurel, you’re a vampire.  Willow couldn’t change that.  She just gave you your soul back,” Diggle explained.  “You will never see your reflection again.”</p><p>“Maybe by camera phone,” Willow said.  “We’ve had some slayers say they caught a vamp on camera.”</p><p>It was all too much for Laurel—she had to leave.  “I can’t deal with this now!  I’ve got to go!” Before anyone could react, she ran out of the place, moving faster than human Laurel had ever moved.</p><p>When she stood out in the alleyway, she blinked. “What the hell?” she wondered.  How did she get there so fast?  Diggle and Felicity’s words rang in her ears, but she ignored it.  “It’s ridiculous!”   She walked down the alley to the street, taking in the night.  When she passed a storefront, she glanced in.  There was no reflection in the glass.  A sick feeling came over her as she realized her friends may be telling the truth. </p><p>Two men were walking down the sidewalk toward.  When one of them grinned and sped up toward, she felt a rush of anger.  Did they think they could hurt her?  Let them try!</p><p>“Hey, baby!  Feel like having a good time?” one of the men asked.</p><p>“No, thanks,” she replied and moved to go around them.</p><p>The taller of the two moved to block her.  “Where you going, sweetheart?  We don’t mean any harm.  We just want to buy you a drink,” the guy said.</p><p>“I’m not interested,” she said flatly.  Her eyes, though, became fixated on his neck. All other sounds were blocked out except for the steady beat of his heart as it pumped blood through his jugular. </p><p>The man noticed her gaze fixated on him and preened.  “See, I’m not so bad.  How about that drink?” he asked, flashing her a smile.</p><p>“A drink sounds great,” Laurel said as she pounced on him, her teeth biting into his throat.  Hot, delicious blood flowed into her mouth.  Gulping it down, she pulled him closer and sucked more down.</p><p>“Laurel! Stop!” her sister’s voice yelled from behind.</p><p>But Laurel barely registered her sister’s voice.  Instead, she fed the hunger that was all consuming—a hunger that she didn’t notice until that very moment.  However, her drink was interrupted when a force pulled her back, causing her to release the man.</p><p>Felicity ran to the guy.  She ripped at her shirt, tearing off a strip that she used to hold against the man’s neck.  His freaked-out friend looked ready to flee.  “Do you have a car?” she asked him.  The man pointed to a car across the street.  “We need to get him to a hospital.  He lost a lot of blood.”</p><p>“She drank his blood!” the man gasped, horrified.</p><p>Roy ran up with Diggle right behind him.  “We got this, Felicity,” Diggle said.  He bent down and picked up the man.</p><p>“I wasn’t done!” Laurel said in annoyance.</p><p>“Laurel, you can’t feed off of humans.  You would’ve killed that man,” Sara told her.</p><p>“Didn’t you say I was a vampire?  Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?” Laurel asked in a bitter tone.</p><p>“No!” Sara exclaimed.  “You have a soul now.  You can’t kill anyone.”</p><p>“Only monsters,” Willow added, having been a step behind Sara.  It’d been her that’d pulled Laurel away from the man.  They were too far away to reach her before she would’ve drained the man.</p><p>“I’m the monster!” Laurel said in disgust.</p><p>“Come home with me, Laurel.  Everything will be okay.  I promise,” Sara said, holding out her hand to her sister.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Laurel followed her sister.</p><p>Felicity looked at Willow and Xander.  “Well, that went well,” she said.</p><p>“Actually, it did.  It could’ve been much worse,” Xander said with a wink.</p><p>“Very true,” Willow agreed.</p><p>“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Felicity asked as they headed back to the club.</p><p>“I think she’ll be as okay as she can be—considering,” Willow said.</p><p>“At least she didn’t kill anyone,” Xander said with a shrug.</p><p>When they made it to the entrance, Willow looked at Felicity and asked, “Do you want to work on your magic before calling it quits?”</p><p>Felicity shrugged.  “Sure,” she said. </p><p>“Are you coming?” Willow asked Xander.</p><p>“Watch two hot girls play with magic?” he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow.  “You don’t have to ask me twice!”</p><p>Willow giggled while Felicity flushed.  Xander was joking, but the way he sometimes looked at her made Felicity nervous.</p><p>Felicity opened the door and stepped inside, and Xander and Willow followed.</p><p>Xander made himself comfortable in Felicity’s computer chair while Willow led her to the workout mats.  They sat down Indian-style across from one another.</p><p>“Have you practiced the levitating spell I taught you?” Willow asked her.</p><p>Felicity nodded. “I’ve tried it.  Not had too much luck, though,” she admitted.</p><p>Willow laid a pencil on the floor between them.  “This is what I started with.  Just relax and focus on the pencil.  Close your eyes. Picture it moving up from the ground,” she said in a soft voice.</p><p>Felicity took a deep breath and followed her sister’s advice.  A few minutes passed.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Felicity,” Willow encouraged.</p><p>Felicity did so and saw the pencil floating between them.  She grinned and asked, “Is this me?  Really?”</p><p>“It’s all you,” Willow said with a proud smile.  She pulled out a single rose from her bag.  “Now we’re going to try something that requires a bit more finesse.  It’s an exercise I did with my first girlfriend.”</p><p>The pencil fell to the ground, and Xander clapped.  “Great job, Samantha-in-training!” he cheered.</p><p>Felicity gave him a pleased smile and looked back at her sister.  “So what are we going to do?” she asked.</p><p>“We’re going to pluck the petals off the rose one petal at a time using the power of our minds,” Willow said.</p><p>Xander sat there an hour in complete silence watching the two women.  It never grew dull watching Willow instruct someone.  She was a natural teacher.  It didn’t matter if she was teaching magic or computers—her enthusiasm was contagious.  Xander always wondered what he might’ve become if he’d ever had a teacher like her growing up.   His eyes focused on Felicity.  She was so lovely, so sweet, yet fierce.  His little crush seemed to be growing more all the time.  How long was she going to be grieving for Oliver Queen? </p><p>Of course, Xander had waited a few years before he’d moved past Anya’s death.  Even now, he still felt that she was with him.  But he and Anya were together a long time—almost married.  From what he’d gleaned, Felicity had never really been with Oliver.  Their relationship was more of an almost than anything else.  Still—he knew that he would need to tread carefully.</p><p>*****<em>The Next Day*****</em></p><p>Sara woke up close to noon.  Her sister and she had spent hours talking and hadn’t gone to sleep until almost five.  Laurel now knew as much as Sara did about how she was alive and what had happened in the past few weeks.  Sara even gave her a heads up about the slayers.  Laurel was heartbroken about their dad, and se knew that it would take Laurel a long time to come to terms with the guilt. </p><p>Laurel came out of her bedroom—Sara had been crashing at her sister’s apartment since she’d made it to town.  As a vampire, Laurel hadn’t wanted any part of her old life, so the place had been abandoned.  Sara had been using her guest room.</p><p>She was pouring Laurel a cup of coffee from the kitchen.  “Coffee’s ready,” she told her.</p><p>“Great.  I may be a vampire, but I still crave my coffee!” Laurel said with a smile.  She crossed the room and stepped into a ray of light that was coming into the living room.  The light hit her skin like a hot poker.  “Ahhh!” She jumped back.</p><p>Sara moved quickly to shut the blinds all the way, keeping the light out. “You can’t be in the sun, Laurel.  Too much of it and you’ll literally burst into flames,” Sara explained, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry.  I thought they were closed.”  Laurel’s arm was blistered, so she ran to give her a cool cloth to wrap around it.</p><p>A few minutes later, Laurel stared at the window, the blinds and curtains shielding the sun from gaining entrance.  Not only had she become a monster that had to drink blood to survive, but she would never see a sunrise again.  She could never lay outside and take a sun tan.  Laurel’s heart broke all the way as she fully realized that being a creature of the dark meant that she would forever be denied the warmth of the sun on her face.  The cold was her new companion.</p><p>Being a vampire really sucked.</p><p>******<em>Chapter End******</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A New Player in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry about the extra spacing. The site randomly does it. I didn't feel like fixing it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****A Week Later*****</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Felicity watched Laurel spar with Sara from her normal perch.  Laurel spent three days holed up at Sara’s trying to come to terms with her new reality.  Felicity wasn’t sure how anyone could ever truly come to terms with being a vampire with a soul and learning that you’d murdered your father, but Sara’s support seemed to help.  Felicity guessed that maybe for the first time, Sara actually had something to teach her sister—she knew how to carry the burden of guilt. She knew what it was like to have blood on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>It was good to have Laurel back.  The void of Oliver could never be filled.  However, they got Sara back and now Laurel.  She heard her sister’s familiar footsteps and turned to greet her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning!” Felicity said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s afternoon,” Willow said with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Felicity, turning to look at the time on her monitors.  Looking sheepish, she shrugged.  “I guess, I lost track of time.  It’s a Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be sleeping in or something?” Willow asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried about Laurel,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The computer beeped, and she turned to look at it.  “Looks like the alarms are going off at Star City National bank,” she said.  Two more beeps.  “Also, the Chase bank on third and the First Bank of Star City.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s odd,” Willow said.  She sent her thoughts to Xander. <em>Robberies in progress. Get girls ready to go.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Dig,” Felicity said, calling him.  “Can you suit up and head to Star City National Bank?  Robbery in progress.”  She sent a text to Roy at the same time since he was already out on the streets.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll head to Chase,” Sara said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Laurel said.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t—the sun,” Sara reminded her.  Laurel looked upset but turned away to beat on the wooden man.</p><p> </p><p>“Xander’s bringing the girls in,” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be over before they get here.  They’re too far away,” Felicity said.</p><p>“Well, I’ll go to the last location,” Willow said.  Then she teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>When she made it to the bank, three guys were running out with bags.  She immobilized them as the sirens got louder.  Since they were literally holding the money in bags, she figured the cops could handle the rest.  Then she teleported to the bank Sara went to.</p><p> </p><p>Sara was fighting a robber while another looked to be unconscious at her feet.  Willow admired her skills.  She was about the same size as Buffy but a bit more buxom.  The fact that she could fight like that without any type of supernatural enhance was extraordinary.  Willow clapped when the last guy went down.</p><p> </p><p>Sara turned and spotted her.  “I didn’t know you were here,” she said.  The cops pulled up, and she quickly grabbed Willow’s outstretched hand.  Willow teleported them to the top of the building, so they could watch the cops make the arrest.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so amazing!” Sara said as she realized where they were.  “You have such incredible power!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Willow said with uncharacteristic shy smile.  It’d been too long since she’d been so attracted to another woman.  Sara was a potent package.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s something,” Sara said, squeezing her hand and then letting go.  She wasn’t immune to the witch’s appeal, but witchcraft was still new to her.  Not to mention, she was still smarting over Nyssa’s abandonment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty amazing yourself,” Willow said, giving her an admiring glance.  “I’ve never seen any girl that wasn’t a slayer fight the way you fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had practice,” Sara said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this many bank robberies at once a normal thing for this city?” Willow asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so.  I mean the criminal element has picked up majorly, but the timing is too perfect to be coincidental,” Sara said.  They watched the happenings for several minutes.  Willow admired the view.  The lights in the city were very appealing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to imagine the darkness in this city from up here,” Willow remarked as she gazed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” Sara agreed.  “I missed the lights when I was away.  There was too much darkness where I lived.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never got to any cities?” Willow asked, curious about her.</p><p> </p><p>Sara shrugged.  “Sometimes, but usually, it was to assassinate someone.  I never felt like sticking around to check out the sights,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Willow winced, unable to imagine.  “How could you just kill people?  I don’t understand,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“The League saved my life.  They gave me a purpose, an identity—I owed them everything,” Sara said, trying to explain.  No one, not even her father had come out and asked her that.  “My life here in Starling seemed like a half-remembered dream.  The more time that past, the more I forgot the person I used to be.  Only the killer remained.  When I came back here, Oliver reminded me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could’ve met him,” Willow said.</p><p> </p><p>“You probably would’ve hated him.  He was really an alpha male—very different from Xander,” Sara said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The cops seemed to be done with the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back to Felicity,” Willow said, holding out her hand again. </p><p> </p><p>When she took it, Sara felt the pull of attraction and locked eyes with the witch.  Their eyes were still locked when they appeared suddenly in their headquarters in Verdant.</p><p> </p><p>Dig jumped back when they appeared in the middle of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!  You scared me half to death!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Roy laughed.  “That was the funniest thing I’ve seen all week!’ he said gleefully.  “The look on your face was hilarious!  I wish I had a camera!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing I do!” Felicity said gleefully.  She turned to her monitors and tapped a few keys.  “Shall we see it again?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gathered around and watched Willow and Sara magically appear in front of Diggle, who almost fell, he jumped back so fast.  The look on his face, though, was so un-Diggle like.  He looked panicked.  When he saw it was Willow, he relaxed slightly but the fear was still there.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, knock it off!” Dig complained from the back of group.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, Dig.  Every man has their weakness,” Roy teased.  “It just so happens we all now know yours.”</p><p> </p><p>The group laughed.  Then Willow said, “I’m sorry, John.  I really didn’t mean to scare you like that.  I know it takes some time to get used to magic and the ease that I can do things.” Once Willow did the spell that activated the potentials, magic just came so much easier to her. The purity of the ancient power in Buffy’s scythe seemed to push away so much of the dark magic that she had been tainted with. Now, she could easily access the white magic from the earth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.  It’s just weird,” Dig said.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get your guys?” Sara asked Roy, changing the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Barely,” Roy said.  “One of them was shot by the security guard in the arm and made things a bit easier.  Of course, they killed the poor guy for his trouble.  I tried to stop his bleeding, but it was too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful!” Willow said with sympathy.  She picked the wrong bank.  If she’d went to that one, the poor guy might still be alive.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you got your men, too?” Dig asked her.</p><p> </p><p>Willow nodded.  “Yes.  Then I went to Sara and watched her clean up,” Willow answered.  “I think we might have a new player in town.”<br/><br/>“That’s exactly what I was thinking.  This is too organized, so they have to be connected,” Felicity said. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to find out about the guys that’ve been arrested and see the connection,” Roy suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Felicity agreed.  “I’m on it.”</p><p> </p><p>They heard footsteps and looked up as a group. Xander waved.  “Guess, we missed the excitement after all,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we need to find a place for the girls to hang out that’s closer to town,” Willow said.  “They need to be on hand when something happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can use the club.  It’s closed,” Felicity suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Dig said.  “There’s an office on the second floor—or that’s what Oliver and Thea used it for.  You can put a desk in it and some computers if the girls want to stay connected.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kitchen can be stocked with food,” Felicity added.</p><p> </p><p>“Works for me,” Xander said with a shrug.  He looked at Felicity.  “Have you had lunch yet?  Want to come eat with me?</p><p> </p><p>Willow grinned.  She knew that her oldest friend wasn’t indifferent to her sister’s appeal. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Felicity said.  She looked at everyone else.  “Are you guys coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to hang out with Laurel.  You can bring me something back,” Sara said.</p><p> </p><p>Roy started to say yes, but Diggle elbowed him.  “No, we’ll pick up something later.  We need to go upstairs and make sure everything will be ready for the slayers,” Dig said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Felicity said.  She grabbed her bag.  “Will, are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll help the boys.  We’ll need to buy some groceries.  We can use John’s van,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Call me if you need me,” Xander said. </p><p> </p><p>He and Felicity went to her car.   “What are you in the mood for?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“How about some Mexican?  It’s been a while.  Any good Mexican places in this town?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know just the place,” she said confidently.  They drove several minutes in silence.  There was something so restful about Xander.  He was the complete opposite from Oliver.  It’d taken her almost two years before she got comfortable around him because he’d always made her nervous.  Xander, though, didn’t.  His one-eyed presence caused on-lookers to glance at him with suspicion or concern—some pity.  However, once you knew the man, it was obvious there was nothing menacing about him nor anything to pity.</p><p> </p><p>When she made it to the restaurant, he got out.  Sure enough, the couple that was walking by them paused to stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that bother you?” she asked, feeling bad for him. </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged.  “No, not in a long time.  I don’t even notice the looks.  Usually, I’m with slayers and everyone is too busy looking at them to pay much attention to me!” he said with that self-deprecating humor of his.</p><p> </p><p>He held the door of the restaurant open for her.  Xander knew that for Felicity this was just two friends grabbing a bite.  That was fine with him—every relationship had to start somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>*****<em>Under the City*****</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The piercing blue eyes stared at the men lined up.  “How is it possible that simple bank jobs were so unsuccessful?  Must I do everything!” he fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, all of them were arrested.  Because it’s a weekend, they can’t see a judge about bail,” one of his lieutenants told him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear excuses!  Get a lawyer in to see them! I want to know what the hell happened!” he fumed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s those vigilantes,” one of the suggested.  “I heard this city was the home of that Arrow guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not been seen in months.  He’s dead I heard,” another said.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a whole group of them,” another added.</p><p> </p><p>“This city is ripe with dark magics.  That’s the reason I moved up my timetable.  We’re going to remake this city.  My venture requires lots and lots of money. If you can’t get it for me, I’ll find men who will,” he threatened.  He lifted his hand and broke the closest man’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>His men didn’t so much as flinch.  He smiled in satisfaction—they were ready.  Star City wouldn’t know what hit it.  This group of so-called vigilantes wouldn’t be able to stop him—no one could.</p><p> </p><p>*******<em>Chapter End******</em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Party Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****A Week Later*****</em>
</p><p>Felicity walked into Verdant and grinned.  She hardly recognized the place.  The slayers had turned it into a slayer den.  Each corner of it seemed to represent a different slayer’s passion or favorite weapon.  There were batons, swords, axes, short knives, long knives, ancient knives—pretty much every kind of knife imaginal.  The slayers made Sara seem prim in this area.  There were several different kinds of crossbows.  When she had first seen them, it gave her a start.  Oliver was less and less in her thoughts, but watching the slayers shoot a target with either a crossbow or a bow gave her more than one pained moment.</p><p>However, today that wasn’t the case.  Today was Xander’s birthday, and Willow was throwing her best friend a birthday party.  Thea was helping plan it as well.  Felicity was busy trying to figure out who the new player was in town.</p><p>She smiled and waved at a few of the girls as she went down to their headquarters.</p><p>John was already there.  “I think I got something, Felicity,” he said.</p><p>She looked at the screen.  “H.I.V.E.?  You think these guys are that group connected to your brother’s death?” she asked in surprise.</p><p>“That guy we caught the other night had this symbol on him.  It was a tattoo,” John said, pointing to it.  “I traced it.  He’s H.I.V.E.”</p><p>“We should contact ARGUS and see what information they might have on the group,” Felicity said.</p><p>“Felicity?” Willow called out.</p><p>“Down here!” Felicity replied.</p><p>Willow appeared.  “What are you doing?  We are supposed to be buying a party dress, remember?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, I just wanted to check—“</p><p>“I don’t want to know!  You’re worse than me and Buffy put together!” Willow complained.</p><p>“The party’s not for five hours or so.  There’s plenty of time!” Felicity protested.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Willow insisted, holding out her hand.</p><p>John grinned as Willow all but dragged Felicity out to go shopping.  It was good to see Felicity learn to enjoy life again.  Saying goodbye to Oliver was the hardest thing they’d done, but it was time to let him go.  They were honoring his legacy by continuing the fight.  However, Felicity didn’t need to mourn Oliver forever.</p><p>*****<em>A Few Hours Later*****</em></p><p>The party was about to get started when Buffy and Faith arrived.</p><p>“This place rocks!  I’m totally sticking around.  Red’s having all the fun!” Faith observed.</p><p>Willow turned toward her voice and grinned.  “You made it!” she exclaimed and ran to embrace her friends.  “I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“We weren’t going to miss Xander’s birthday,” Buffy said.</p><p>“And we wanted to meet the new sis,” Faith said.  “Where is she?”</p><p>“She’ll be here soon,” Willow said.</p><p>“How are the girls handling Star City?  Is it a hellmouth about to open?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“The girls are great.  It’s been an adjustment since there’s as much human criminal element as demon,” Willow said.  “It’s not a hellmouth, but the darkness in the place has been attracting the supernatural.  I think we need to keep a permanent slayer team here after we defeat this new group of bad in town.”</p><p>“Okay,” Buffy said.</p><p>“So is my boy toy plan on staying in town?  Where’s the birthday boy?” Faith asked, looking for him.</p><p>Willow grinned.  “He’s not your toy, Faith.  In fact, I think he’s met his soul mate!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Buffy’s eyes widened. “Really? Who?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not going to say.  I’ll let you figure it out!  I think it’s obvious, but the girl is oblivious!” Willow said.</p><p>“She’s not a demon?” Buffy asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Nope.  No demon blood whatsoever!” Willow insisted.</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Buffy said, grinning.</p><p>“I thought I smelled trouble.  Double trouble,” Xander said from the top of the stairs.  He grinned down at his girls.</p><p>Then he was hugging them both.  “I’ve missed you guys,” he said.</p><p>“We’ve missed you.  Everyone has.  Andrew is mopey without you,” Buffy said. </p><p>“Well, they’ll have to come visit,” Xander said.</p><p>“Are you not planning on coming home?” Buffy asked in surprise.  “Is it this girl?”</p><p>Xander frowned at Willow, wondering what she’d told them. Her expression looked a bit guilty, and he narrowed his eyes at her. However, he didn’t say anything to her but answered Buffy’s question.  “No, I’m not coming home anytime soon.  I think I’ve found my place here,” he said.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> that girl!  Who is she?” Faith asked eagerly.</p><p>“This inquisition will have to wait.  My sister is here.  I want you guys to meet her,” Willow said with excitement.</p><p>Buffy and Faith looked and saw a stunning blonde in a form fitting hot pink dress coming toward them.  “That’s your sister?” Buffy asked in surprise. </p><p>“I thought she was a nerd like Red,” Faith said, equally surprised.  Neither noticed Xander’s flummoxed expression.</p><p>Felicity wasn’t used to so many pairs of eyes on her at once and felt awkward.  She knew that she looked pretty good.  She had her contacts on and the dress was perfect for a party with a bunch of hot slayers.  However, the four pair of eyes were making her nervous.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, giving them a shy smile.</p><p>Buffy was struck by the woman’s smile.  She was dressed like a siren, but the smile—that was a Willow smile.  Instantly, Buffy liked the woman.</p><p>Willow took her hand.  “Guys, this is Felicity, my sister.  Felicity, this is Buffy and Faith, the original slayers,” Willow said.</p><p>Felicity’s eyes widened.  “Wow!  I’ve heard so much about you guys!” she gushed.  “I’d totally love to study your scythe.  Did you bring it?”</p><p>Faith laughed.  “Totally your sis,” Faith said. </p><p>Buffy finally glanced at Xander, who was unusually quiet.  The look on his face, though, made her pause.  Xander was gazing at Felicity with a look of adoration—a look Buffy hadn’t seen since Cordy.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Xander said to Felicity, who finally looked up at him.  She gave him a warm smile.</p><p>“Thanks!  I put on my contacts,” she admitted.  “I don’t like wearing them because my eyes feel strange and not me when I wear contacts, but I usually put them on for fancy occasions.  Most people like me better without my glasses or rather some people think that I look better without them.  But most people are superficial and small minded—like a small thing like that should matter.  And I’m going to stop talking in 3, 2,1.”</p><p>Faith laughed.  “She is so cute!  The hotness of her threw me for a loop, but now that she’s talking, I can totally see the resemblance!” Faith said, liking the girl instantly.  It was something Faith did very often as most people either bored her or annoyed her.</p><p>“Are you saying I’m not hot?” Willow said with a glare.</p><p>“I’m saying that your other qualities are more noticeable than your hotness is all,” Faith said with a wink.</p><p>“Happy birthday!” Felicity said to Xander.  She held up a small package.  “So, I’ve been working with my tech guys on a gift for you.  It’s okay if you don’t want to use it.  It’s not really been tried out yet.  I haven’t had anyone to try it on since I made it for you specifically.  But Curtis says it should work.  I hope you won’t be offended.  ‘Cause I think you’re great the way you are, but since, you know, you live a sort of dangerous life, I thought this might give you an advantage in a fight.”</p><p>When she paused for breath, Xander said, “Are you going to give it to me?”</p><p>Felicity blushed and handed him the small, wrapped package.  Willow was curious.  Felicity hadn’t mentioned working on any work project for Xander.</p><p>Xander was touched that she’d made him something.  He’d spent the past month getting to know her, and she was fond of him.  However, she didn’t seem to see him as more than a friend.  This gift might give him an inkling of what she was feeling.</p><p>He opened the box and blinked.  An eyeball stared up at him. He was both creeped out and fascinated.</p><p>“You made me an eye?” he asked in awe.</p><p>“I used the Nano technology of Ray’s with mine and Curtis’—he’s my head tech guy.  It will work just like a real eye.  The Nano’s will form pathways into your cerebral cortex and learn to respond to real thoughts and commands—like a real eye.  But this is way better.  It can hack into anything that’s electronic.  It can see through walls,” she explained.</p><p>“I will have x-ray vision?” Xander asked in awe.</p><p>“Basically,” Felicity said.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.  Felicity, that’s incredible!” Willow gushed. “How did you <em>not</em> tell me about this?”</p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Felicity said.</p><p>Xander looked at Felicity.  “You are incredible.  This is an incredible gift—too much really, but I am grateful,” Xander said. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Is it safe?” Buffy asked, frowning. “Are you sure it won’t, like, mess up his head or make him go screwy?  Xander doesn’t have the best track record.”</p><p>“It’s not magical,” Felicity said.  “It’s just science.”</p><p>“Andrew is going to be so jealous!” Faith said.  “You’re going to have like a real sci-fi eye! That’s cool as hell.  This girl knows how to give good gifts.  I’m going to make her my new best friend!”</p><p>“I’ll go put this in the office where it’ll be safe,” Xander said, feeling a bit overwhelmed.</p><p>“We can see about implanting it tomorrow or whenever you want,” Felicity said.</p><p>Xander couldn’t resist.  He bent down and kissed her cheek.  “Thank you, Felicity,” he whispered.</p><p>Felicity felt the warmth of his lips and suddenly felt very exposed.  Luckily, Thea came into the room, distracting everyone while Xander went up to Thea’s office to store the prototype.</p><p>Buffy greeted Thea, watching for Xander’s return.  When he didn’t come back down immediately, she slipped away from the crowd and went up to check on him.</p><p>Xander was sitting on a love seat staring down at the eye.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Buffy asked.  She sat down next to him.</p><p>Xander gave her a crooked smile.  “I’m great,” he said.  “I just can’t believe this gift.”</p><p>“It is an incredibly thoughtful and amazing gift. Willow’s little sister is a real Brainiac and a beauty,” Buffy remarked.</p><p>“She’s perfect,” Xander said.</p><p>“For you?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“She’s the one, Buff.  She’s it.  She’s funny, kind, brilliant, selfless, and brave,” Xander said earnestly.</p><p>“And beautiful,” Buffy said with a grin.</p><p>“I noticed,” Xander said smugly.</p><p>“So what’s the problem?  Why haven’t you made a move?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“She’s still stuck on her late love—Oliver Queen, aka, the Arrow.  He’s her hero.  He died saving his sister.  That’s a tough act to follow,” Xander said.</p><p>“You’ve saved the world more than once.  She’d be lucky to have a guy like you,” Buffy said loyally.</p><p>“I don’t want to rush this, Buffy.  It’s too important.  <em>She’s </em>too important,” Xander said.</p><p>“Well, she must think of you as something special to make such an expensive gift,” Buffy said, pointing at the eye.</p><p>“I think she likes me.  She’s comfortable with me,” he said.</p><p>“Is there sparkage?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“Most definitely.  She hasn’t noticed it much, though,” Xander said with a sigh.</p><p>“But you’ve not been friend-zoned, right?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“It <em>is </em>my curse,” Xander admitted.  “But I don’t think I’m quite there yet.  We’ve been out few times just the two of us.  She lets me pay.  I don’t know if she thinks of it as dating or if she’s used to the guys always picking up the tab.  Roy, John, and Oliver were her boys.  Now Oliver is gone, and they’re adjusting. It’s funny that I always had my girls, and she always had her guys. However, I think it makes her easy to dismiss any attractions as she’s so used to being around guys. At her work, she’s always working with those two guys who helped her with the eye.”</p><p>“You know enough about women, though, to be patient. It’s good that she and Willow found each other,” Buffy said.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Xander said.  “Did Will tell you that she has magic, too?  Not everything she does with a computer is just her genius.  She is learning now some basics from Willow.  Willow says she could end up being pretty powerful if she sticks with it.”</p><p>“Well, how about we go downstairs and get this party started? I want to know this possible soulmate better,” Buffy said, standing up.  She held out her hand.  Xander grinned and went downstairs.</p><p>An hour later, the party was in full swing.  Xander had danced with everyone it seemed—except the one he wanted to dance with the most.</p><p>Finally, he took a deep breath and approached her.  “So are you going to dance with me? It is my birthday!” Xander said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Felicity smiled.  “You were so popular with the girls.  I wasn’t sure I’d get a chance,” she admitted.</p><p>Xander grabbed her hand.  “Don’t you know that the only one I want to dance with is you?” he said bluntly.</p><p>Felicity’s mouth fell open slightly in surprise as he tugged her close.  How had she not noticed the way he looked at her?  It wasn’t the way he looked at all the other girls.  She felt the heat on her cheeks and tried to calm her suddenly racing pulse.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said.  “It’s just me.”</p><p>When he gave her that familiar half grin that she already knew so well, she relaxed and slipped into his embrace.</p><p>Buffy was watching from the sidelines.  Willow squealed.  “Look at them, Buffy!  Aren’t they perfect together?” she asked.</p><p>“She is a doll.  The type of girl I hoped for Xander,” Buffy admitted.</p><p>“She’s amazing, Buffy.  You’re going to love her!” Willow gushed. “I hope you stay in town a few days so that you can get to know her.  She’s been through a lot, but she’s still fighting.  She was fighting without any special powers or anything.”</p><p>“Just like Xander,” Buffy said in satisfaction.  The girl did seem to fit Xander very well.</p><p>John was dancing with his wife not far.  “Look,” he said. </p><p>Lyla looked up and smiled. “They make a cute couple,” she said.</p><p>“He’s so different from Oliver,” John pointed out.</p><p>“Oliver never put Felicity first.  He never committed to her, John.  We don’t know if he ever would’ve,” Lyla pointed out.  “Xander strikes me as deeply loyal.”</p><p>“He better not hurt her,” John said, frowning at the thought.</p><p>“The man is a slayer whisperer.  One of his girls told me he once talked Willow off the rails when she was about to raise a Satanic temple that could’ve destroyed the world.  He is always surrounded by women.  I don’t think he knows how to hurt women,” Lyla said.</p><p>“He cheated on his first girlfriend with Willow and left his only serious adult relationship at the altar,” John said.</p><p>Lyla looked up at him in surprise. “How do you know that?” she asked.</p><p>“I have my ways,” John said smugly.  When Lyla kept looking at him expectantly, he admitted, “So Felicity told me.”</p><p>“The fact that he told her himself should tell you all you need to know about him,” Lyla pointed out.</p><p>The girl in question stepped away from Xander when the song ended.  “Thanks for the dance,” she said, needing to put some distance between them.</p><p>The music picked up again, another slow song.  “I would really like another dance,” Xander said, giving her an uncharacteristically serious look.</p><p>“Okay,” Felicity said.  Her eyes locked with his as she stepped back into his arms.  It had been too long since she danced with a man.  Xander had seemed like a good friend, one she’d enjoyed getting to know.  However, tonight, he was looking at her in a way that seemed to indicate he wasn’t thinking friend-like thoughts. Felicity wasn’t sure how she felt about that.</p><p>Xander was starting to think the Scooby’s birthday curse was finally broken.  It was almost ten, and no disaster had fallen.  For the first time, he sensed that Felicity was finally realizing that they weren’t just friends.  He could see the awareness and confusion in her eyes.  His hand went to her right cheek.</p><p>“I’m crazy about you, Felicity.  I know that you’re not ready for anything really, but I wanted you to know that when you are, I’ll be here.  I’m not going anywhere,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, wow!” Felicity said in surprise.  Before she could think of what else to say, he lowered his head and kissed her.</p><p>Xander kept the kiss gentle—a perfect first kiss.</p><p>Unfortunately, tradition was stronger than new love.  The front doors of the club flung open, interrupting Xander’s perfect moment.</p><p>A group of men in black, most wearing face coverings, stood in the doorway.  One man, though, had no face mask.  He wore a suit.  His hair was white-blonde, and he had piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“I see the party is in full swing.  Glad we didn’t miss it!” the man said.</p><p>Willow silenced the music.  She and Buffy pushed to the front of the group, facing the strangers.  Faith moved to join them as did John and Roy.  “I don’t believe you were invited,” Willow said.</p><p>“But I wanted to wish the birthday boy a happy,” the man said with a grin.</p><p>“Who the hell is this?” Faith asked.</p><p>“Damien.  Damien Darhk,” the man said, the smile never leaving his face.</p><p>Xander sighed.  “Party crashers with evil intent crashing my birthday party—typical,” he scoffed.  But he moved Felicity protectively against his side.  Crashing a room full of slayers was a stupid move.  This party was about to end with a bang.</p><p>*****<em>To Be Continued*****</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Battle Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I do not attempt to follow canon at all with Damian Darhk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*****Where We Left Off*****</em>
</p><p>Buffy and Faith exchanged amused glances at the man’s nerve.  “You don’t know who we are, so we’ll give you a chance to take your men and go,” Buffy said.</p><p>“Now what would be the fun in that?” Damien said with a grin.</p><p>Xander pushed Felicity back until she hit the bottom of the stairs.  “You and I are the weakest link in this room, so be prepared to lock yourself in the office,” Xander said to her.</p><p>“This guy’s insane to attack a room full of slayers,” Felicity muttered.</p><p>The slayers around Buffy and Faith looked to them for guidance.  “How about you tell our party crashers to leave?  Remember they’re human, so no killing,” Buffy admonished.  Every slayer in the room went on the attack, hitting the closest invader.  Fights broke out everywhere.</p><p>Damien gave them a puzzled look.  “Of course, they’re human.  What else would they be?” he asked.</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Buffy said with a grin.  She looked at Faith.  “Why don’t you give him a taste of what a slayer is?”</p><p>“My genuine pleasure,” Faith said with a cocky grin.  She walked closer to Damien and gave him a come get me gesture with her hand.  “Let’s dance.”</p><p>Damien grinned, enjoying the bravado of the two very attractive women and moved forward.  Faith swung at him, and he ducked.  Then he reached forward to touch her, knowing he’d make her his with his magic touch.  However, she just looked at him and snarled.</p><p>“What kind of bad ju-ju do you have going for you?” Faith asked, kicking him hard in the stomach, knocking him down.  His touch enraged the slayer inside her.  A primal desire to bathe in his blood came over her so strongly that she had to clench her fist and take a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s supposed to make your darkness take control and do what I will,” Damien said, frowning.</p><p>Faith smirked.  “I’m a slayer.  We’re made from darkness, you idiot,” she said.  Then she attacked him.  When he met her blow for blow, she grinned.  “You’re pretty good for a regular human.”</p><p>“There’s nothing regular about me,” Damien said.  Then he used his magic to knock her down.</p><p>“He’s a witch?” Buffy said, amused.  “We got one of those, too.  Will?  I think he wants to play with you.”</p><p>Damien’s eyes widened as a red-headed woman began to levitate off the ground.  Power crackled from her fingertips as her hair turned white as did her eyes.  “I will be glad to show him what real power is,” Willow said.</p><p>All the various slayers that were fighting with Damien’s men, moved back as she floated toward him.  Buffy wasn’t concerned about him anymore and turned to help Thea, who seemed to be struggling with the man she was fighting.</p><p>Willow threw a bolt of electricity through Damien, who screamed in agony.  He realized that he had grossly miscalculated.  He thought the group was just another group of do-gooders trying to keep him from flourishing in Star City.  It was clear, though, that they were something else.</p><p>“What are you?” Damien gasped.</p><p>“I’m Willow, the Red Witch.  The blonde is Buffy the original Vampire slayer,” Willow said.  She stopped electrocuting him.  “What’s the source of your power?”  She advanced on him.</p><p>Damien struggled to move away from her.  He had heard of a powerful witch that could raise the dead and nearly destroyed the world one time.  However, he had dismissed the rumors.  He had no idea the source of the rumor was in the city that he had chosen to stage his coup.  <br/><br/>Willow raised her hand, wrapping Damien in her magic. </p><p>Felicity and Xander watched the fight from a higher perspective, so they were able take it all in.  Everywhere, slayers were engaging with the men in black.  It was clear that the guys who had crashed the party were no real match for the slayers.  Bones were being broke everywhere.  Faith slapped around the leader a while before Willow got involved.</p><p>“Should I go help her?” Felicity asked in concern.</p><p>“You don’t really know enough to be of much help,” Xander, squeezing her hand.  “She can handle it.  We can just enjoy the show.”</p><p>Felicity wasn’t used to not being actively involved.  However, since the fight was at their home base, there was no need for her normal computer assistance.  Dig and his wife seemed to be handling the guy they were fighting, so she didn’t need to worry about him.  The slayer fighting next to them would intervene if they needed help. She watched as Willow pulled the white-haired man off the ground with her power.  She was incredible to behold, and it made Felicity proud that Willow was her big sister.</p><p>Willow reached out and put her hand on Damien’s chest, frowning.  She had never encountered this kind of magic.  When Damien tried to reach out and touch her, she bound him with invisible hands so that he couldn’t move.  Fear filled his eyes as he stared in disbelief at Willow.  Willow put her other hand on his forehead and forced her way into his mind.  This wasn’t something she did very often—only when it was dire. However, it’d been too long since she’d come across a magic user that she was unfamiliar with.</p><p>Totem power—a first.  She frowned as she saw the man’s many years of life—he’d been alive too long.  He enslaved his men with his magic.  Faces appeared before her.  Her eyes widened as she saw Diggle’s brother.  He was there in Damien’s memories.  Damien had twisted his mind. </p><p>“Xander!” Willow called out in her mind.  “Come here.”</p><p>Felicity frowned when Xander turned toward her.  “Don’t move.  Willow needs me,” he said.</p><p>“What?” Felicity said in disbelief.  She didn’t seem like she needed help to Felicity. </p><p>“She’s called me.  Stay here.  If the fight gets too close, move up to the office, okay?” Xander said.</p><p>Felicity nodded. “Okay,” she said.</p><p>Xander quickly made his way to Willow’s side, dodging fights and potential blows to the head with a practiced ease.</p><p>“What’s up, Will?  Are you having trouble coming up with a suitable pun to put this clown in his place?” Xander asked with a grin.</p><p>“Xander, this man is utterly evil and has enslaved the minds of all his followers,” she told him.  “He’s been alive much longer than biology dictates.  His totem power has kept him from aging.”</p><p>“If he dies, will his influence over these people stop?” Xander asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Willow admitted.  “But I think he needs to be put down.”</p><p>“He’s human, Will,” Xander pointed out.</p><p>“I know,” Willow said.  None of the slayers were ever allowed to make these kinds of decisions.  Giles had warned them that Faith’s bad reaction to an accidental death of the Mayor’s aide had showed them the devastating affect killing humans could have on a slayer.  Three of the original five had to be in agreement before they could take a life of a human—Giles, Xander, Willow, Robin, and Andrew. However, if they were in battle without a third to weigh-in, two could make the decision.</p><p>“You’ve read his mind?” Xander asked.</p><p>“He loves his wife and child,” Willow said.  “But his wife is evil like him but without the corruption of magic.  She’s just bad.”</p><p>“Will killing him save lives?” Xander asked.</p><p>Willow nodded.  “It will. His plans for Star City involved a nuclear bomb, Xander.  He wants to destroy the world and remake it as his playground,” she said as she shifted through his memories.</p><p>As for Damien, his eyes filled with horror as he felt the woman’s presence inside of him.  She had taken control of him so easily.  It was terrifying to be this helpless.  His powers were useless.  His men were losing every fight they were engaged in.  Now she was discussing with someone her desire to end his life. The irony of his situation was not lost on him.</p><p>“Kill him,” Xander said grimly.</p><p>Willow nodded as she snapped the man’s neck with a thought.</p><p>“Willow!” Felicity yelled, horrified by what her sister had done.</p><p>With Damien’s death, the fights seemed to pitter out fairly quickly.  A few of the men stopped fighting instantly. Some did not and had to be knocked out. </p><p>Faith turned and saw the dead witch at Willow’s feet.  “Damn, Red.  Did he piss you off?” she asked.</p><p>“He was utterly evil,” Willow said grimly.</p><p>“We decided to put him down,” Xander said, unwilling to let Willow carry the burden of the decision alone.</p><p>Felicity made her way down to them.  “You killed him!” she accused, looking at her sister with disappointed eyes.</p><p>“I had to,” Willow said.  “He was too dangerous to keep alive.”</p><p>“So was Slade Wilson, but Oliver found another way!” Felicity said.  “There’s <em>always </em>another way.”</p><p>“Felicity, she’s right.  When it comes to magic wielders, the potential for destruction is too great,” Xander said.</p><p>John and Lilah came up to them, looking down at the dead leader.  “He’s dead?” John asked.</p><p>“Willow killed him—she snapped his neck,” Felicity shared, feeling betrayed and disappointed.</p><p>“He’s been using his magic to enslave people for a very long time. He is much older than he looks,” Willow explained.  She looked at John.  “Your brother was one of his victims.”</p><p>“What?” John asked in disbelief.  “Andy’s been dead for years.”</p><p>“No, he’s not.  I saw him,” Willow said.  She looked around the room.  One fight was still going on.  Willow pointed.</p><p>John saw Thea and Emma, another slayer, fighting.  He moved toward them.  “Andy?” he called out.</p><p>The fighter removed his ski mask.  “I haven’t been him in a very long time,” Andy said.</p><p>“It’s over,” Buffy said, walking toward.  “Your leader is dead.”</p><p>Andy looked and saw Damien on the ground, obviously dead.  The reality shook him.  His big brother looked at him in amazement.  “How are you alive?” he asked.</p><p>“Damien saved me,” Andy said.  “You killed him!”  He charged John, determined to kill him.  However, he hit an invisible wall.</p><p>“No, you’re not going to hurt your brother. He didn’t kill Damien—I did,” Willow said. When the man glared at Willow, she looked at John. “It seems the grip on him and a few others is strong enough to last even through death.”</p><p>“How?” Buffy asked.</p><p>“Probably the guys who were with Damien for years would have the strongest hold to break,” Willow said. “I don’t know much about totem magic. Giles is going to be super excited to hear about this.”</p><p>“Can you help him?” John asked her, overwhelmed to find out his baby brother was alive.</p><p>“I can,” Willow said. “It may take some time.  I’ll work with each of them one on one.”</p><p>Buffy looked at Faith.  “Gather up all of these guys until Willow can check them out,” she said.</p><p>“We can take them downstairs,” John suggested. </p><p>“Actually, there are too many to check,” Lilah said.  “ARGUS can contain them until Willow checks them.”</p><p>“Call them,” John said.  “But Andy stays here.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Willow said.  “I’ll start with him.”</p><p>“So what do you plan on doing with the body?” Felicity asked, looking at the dead leader with distaste.  She couldn’t believe her sister just killed a guy with a wave of her hand.  She directed her question at Buffy.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Sara said.  Laurel was a step behind her and moved to pick up Damien.  She effortlessly, threw him over her shoulders. </p><p>Willow followed Sara with her eyes.  Buffy noticed.  “Who’s the hot blonde?” she asked with a grin.</p><p>“That’s Sara Lance.  Her sister was turned into a vampire and murdered their father.  I restored Laurel’s soul,” Willow shared.</p><p>“Really?” Buffy asked in surprise.  “Do you think that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“Sara was dead and brought back to life by some type of magic.  She’s a member of the League of Assassins,” Willow explained.  “She came back to a real hell, Buffy.  I couldn’t say no when Felicity begged me to help.”</p><p>“Well, boy toy,” Faith said, slapping Xander on the back.  “You sure know how to throw a party.”</p><p>“This one isn’t on me!” Xander said.</p><p>“I just wanted to celebrate your birthday,” Willow said, giving him a morose look.</p><p>“It was a valiant attempt,” Xander said, hugging her to his side.</p><p>“You know, Will, that our birthdays are cursed,” Buffy said with a rueful smile.</p><p>“No, <em>your</em> birthday is cursed.  Nothing ever happens on mine!” Willow said smugly.</p><p>Xander groaned.  “You’ve tempted Murphy, Will.  Now you’re doomed!” he proclaimed.</p><p>Felicity slipped away, feeling dejected.</p><p>It took Xander about ten minutes to realize Felicity was gone.  He checked with Dig downstairs, but she wasn’t there.  Then he sent her a text.</p><p>
  <em>Where did you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m home.</em>
</p><p>Xander didn’t send another text.  Instead, he got in his car and drove to her place.  She was surprised to find him at her door.</p><p>“Xander?  Is everything okay?  Did something else happen?” Felicity asked in concern.</p><p>“Yea, you left me on my birthday without saying goodbye,” Xander said.  He gave her his best puppy dog look.</p><p>Felicity winced.  “I’m sorry.  Do you want to come in?” she asked.</p><p>Xander winced at the invitation but stepped through the doorway.  “What did we say about invitations after dark?” he asked.</p><p>Felicity looked sheepish.  “Well, I know you’re not a vamp!” she insisted.</p><p>“What if I got vamped on the drive over?  It only takes a minute,” he pointed out.</p><p>Felicity resisted the impulse to roll her eyes.  “Okay.  I’ll be careful,” she said.  She walked in the living room.  “Do you want something to drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m good,” he said. </p><p>When she sat down on the sofa, he sat down next to her. </p><p>“I am disappointed,” Felicity admitted.</p><p>“In Willow?” he asked.</p><p>Felicity nodded.  “I just can’t believe she did that!” she said.</p><p>Xander sighed.  “Giles discussed this kind of thing with us when we formed the new council.  Slayers kill nonhuman threats.  Faith one time killed a human on accident and spiraled into darkness afterward,” Xander shared.  “When we fought a hell god who tried to end the world and sacrifice Buffy’s sister Dawn, the god was sharing a human body.”</p><p>“What?” Felicity asked.</p><p>“Glory was trapped in a human vessel, containing her power,” Xander said.  “Buffy beat her, but when she morphed into Ben, she couldn’t hurt him.  Buffy let her go, and Giles decided to kill Ben, ending Glory’s threat forever.  He did what he knew Buffy couldn’t—what was best for the world.”</p><p>“Who are you to decide what’s best?  You can’t be judge and executioner!” Felicity insisted.</p><p>“When you save the world on multiple occasions, you get to decide,” Xander said firmly.  “We have superpowered women who daily risk their lives.  We know real evil, Felicity.  Some of the greatest evil isn’t demonic, though.  It’s human.  Normally, cops deal with the psychos. But when it’s a magic user, the cops can’t deal with it. We’ve seen what happens when they try.  It’s not pretty.”</p><p>Felicity’s eyes filled with tears.  “My sister is a murderer,” she said. She didn’t like to think about the fact that Oliver had been one, too, and so was Sara. Somehow, she thought Willow was different from anyone else she knew.</p><p>“She was a murderer before she got here, Felicity.  I know she told you about her reaction to Tara’s death,” Xander reminded her.</p><p>Felicity was silent and looked away.  Finally, she said, “I guess it’s different when I see her in action myself.”</p><p>“She didn’t make the decision in anger or alone.  I agreed with her,” Xander told her.  “Willow got inside his mind.  She saw what a monster he was and how dangerous he was.”</p><p>“There’s just so much death, Xander.  I don’t want Willow being a part of that,” she admitted.</p><p>Xander put his arms around her and pulled her closer.  Felicity relaxed against, feeling comfort in his arms.</p><p>“I know the world is upside down,” Xander said.  “Things aren’t always black and white.  Demons aren’t always evil, and humans aren’t always good.  But you have to believe that Willow would never do anything that wasn’t for the best.  She’s made mistakes, but she’s learned from them.  Her power is incredible, but she doesn’t act unilaterally.  Not even Buffy does anymore.”</p><p>Felicity felt reassured by his words and let him hold her for a little bit longer.  It’d been too long.</p><p>The next day she woke up rested.  Xander had stayed with her an hour the night before.  Talking things out and sharing stories had brought them closer.  When he got up to leave, he drew her into his arms for a kiss, leaving thoughts of a simple friendship completely behind. </p><p>He didn’t kiss her like a friend.  She went to bed with a smile on her face and a warm feeling inside.  The feelings stayed with her until she got to work.  Willow was waiting.</p><p>“Hi,” Willow said.  “I was hoping we could talk.”</p><p>“Sure,” Felicity said.  “Come in.”  She unlocked her office door and put her bag on her desk.  Then she faced her sister.</p><p>“Are you mad at me?” Willow asked anxiously.</p><p>Felicity shook her head. “No.  I was just upset to see you kill someone with your magic. He was defenseless, and you snapped his neck,” Felicity said bluntly.</p><p>Willow winced.  “I didn’t enjoy that.  Taking a life is never a good thing or an easy decision,” she said. “But I promise that I had to.  The man had nuclear bomb plans!  He’s enslaved so many with his magic and would’ve killed so many more. We’re not equipped to imprison him, nor could the police contain him.”</p><p>Felicity nodded. “Yea, Xander told me,” she said.</p><p>“So we’re good?” Willow asked.</p><p>“We’re good,” Felicity said.  “I don’t want to learn magic to be a killer, though.”</p><p>“That’s not what magic is about!” Willow assured her.  “I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t think it was the best decision to make.  Xander agreed.”</p><p>“He told me,” Felicity.  “I get it.  I just don’t like it.”</p><p>Willow gave her a sad look.  “I’m sorry,” she said.</p><p>Felicity stepped forward and hugged her. “It’s okay,” she said.  “We’ll get past this.”</p><p>“Can I take you to lunch later?” Willow asked.</p><p>“How about dinner?  If Buffy and Faith are in town still, I’d like to get to know them.”</p><p>Willow’s eyes lit up.  “That’s a great idea!  I’ll invite Sara and Dig and Lilah and make some reservations,” she said.</p><p>“Did you help Andy?” Felicity asked.</p><p>Willow nodded.  “Yes.  I’m going to monitor him for the next few days.  Then we’ll let him out and see how he does,” she said.</p><p>Felicity grinned. “I bet John is so happy!”</p><p>“He is,” she said.</p><p>“So dinner at seven?” Felicity suggested.</p><p>“Yes.  I’ll set it up,” Willow said happily.  She left her sister feeling better about everything.</p><p>It was a boisterous group that met several hours later.  Xander sat next to Felicity at the party of eight with Buffy and Faith heading up each end.  Dig and Lilah were across from them with Sara and Willow facing one another.  Willow was on Buffy’s right.  She was getting to know Sara while Willow anxiously listened, wanting Buffy to like Sara.  Eventually, though, she relaxed and just enjoyed being with her friends.</p><p>They had drinks and lots of food.  Then Xander was surprised with a birthday cake and a singing.</p><p>“We didn’t get to do this last night,” Willow said. </p><p>Xander grinned and made a wish as he blew out the candles.</p><p>He wished for more nights like this.</p><p>He got his wish.</p><p>****<em>*Almost the End*****</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Felicity about two weeks before she was ready to go ahead with Xander’s eye implant.  She refused, though, to do it herself.  Instead, they made the trip to Central City, and Caitlyn did it with Willow assisting.  Everything went perfectly.</p><p>Xander was amazed at the eye.  It was weird at first because he had so many levels of sight in the eye.  He could see in x-ray or heat scan.  It was a great asset when trying to detect the undead. </p><p>When Buffy and Faith came to see him, Faith joked, “Now you really are The One Who Sees!” </p><p>The more he used the eye, the more apparent it was that his title was correct.</p><p>Diggle became Spartan.  And Felicity…</p><p>She fell in love again.  This time with a man who wasn’t afraid to love.  A man who didn’t try to shield her from the darkness. Instead, he stood next to her.  As she grew in her own power, learning to control her newfound magic, Xander never wavered.</p><p>Xander didn’t push her.  He knew her a few months before he kissed her for the first time on his birthday.  He waited two months more before he took her to bed.  Felicity loved his patience.  It was vast—almost too vast.  She was ready to seduce him a week before he planned a special getaway for them.</p><p>They went to Vegas and met her mother.  Through his eyes, Vegas was a whole new place for Felicity, and she enjoyed showing him her childhood home.  It was the perfect weekend.</p><p>Six months after he met her, they were living together.  Star City was now his home.  Willow had a room in their house, but she spent half her time in Ohio or England. </p><p>After defeating Damien, things in Star City began to take a turn for the better.  The slayers learned how to not just defeat the supernatural but stop crimes in progress.  The police appreciated their assistance.</p><p>However, Xander decided that he would not just help SCPD, but he and the few slayers still in town joined the police academy.  Giles saw the wisdom in it and supported the plan.  Always working around the local police was becoming problematic.  Giles decided that if slayers could successfully work as police officers in Star City, he might try it in other cities.  They would no longer have to cultivate relationships with the local police if they had slayers on the job.  This meant, though, a few extra slayers would be moved to those cities like Star City to pick up the late-night patrolling slack.  If they had to clock in for a day job, they could not always be up so late as slaying demanded.</p><p>Thea flourished under all the slayers staying in her old home.  She still couldn’t bring herself to live there, but now she could be there and remember the times with her parents and Oliver without so much pain.  Eventually, she and Roy were back together, stronger than ever.  Life was good again for all of them.</p><p>Laurel lived at the Queen mansion with the slayers.  She became the house mom and was surprisingly good at it.  Not being able to go out in the daytime was hard for her.  A visit from Angel, another vampire with a soul, put things into perspective.  Helping the slayers in late afternoons and evenings gave her purpose.  Patrolling with them at night, though, was what she lived for.  Her new life wasn’t what she wanted, but it was bearable. The guilt of killing her own father was her constant companion.  She had a lot to atone for.</p><p>She gave her apartment to Sara, who stayed there when she wasn’t with Willow travelling to hotspots.  They were taking things slow, but Willow was hard to resist.  Sara was seen smiling by more than one person who lived to repeat the tale.</p><p>A week after, Felicity and Xander moved into their new place, Xander came home to find that Felicity had cooked dinner.</p><p>“This is a nice surprise,” Xander said.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it!” Felicity warned.</p><p>“You can cook?  How did I not know that?” Xander asked in awe as he picked up a lid to see what was cooking. None of his girls could cook—although Willow could bake cookies when she wanted to.</p><p>“I can do lots of things,” Felicity said smugly.  “Who do you think did all the cooking growing up?  You met my mother.”</p><p>Xander laughed. “I adored your mother!  I wish she was my mother!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“She loved you, too,” Felicity said.</p><p>“I’m very lovable,” Xander said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Felicity as she stirred the sauce on the stove.  He planted a kiss on her neck.</p><p>Felicity surprised him by turning in his arms.  “I love you,” she said. </p><p>Xander blinked in surprise.  She had never said the words before even though they had gotten the place together.  Xander had simply said the words to her and asked her to move in with him.  He never waited for her to say them back, knowing she’d say them when she felt ready.  Her love was obvious to him, so the words weren’t needed.</p><p>Xander knew that she needed to feel completely secure before she could say the words.  She had loved Oliver, and he left her.  It didn’t matter that he’d been killed defending his sister.  Unconsciously, she felt abandoned.  Xander saw this, so he hadn’t been hurt that she withheld the words.</p><p>Hearing her say it now, though, was the best thing.  With Anya, he’d been too young. Now, he was ready.  She was his present and his future.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he said.</p><p>Then he pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>*****THE END*****</p><p>
  <em>If you enjoyed this story, take a minute to review. Thanks for reading! This is the last completed BTVS crossover that I have.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last BTVS crossover that I've previously written and posted elsewhere. Updates will be fast as it's all written.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>